Rayne goes to Hogwarts
by bloodytear89
Summary: A slayer from New York is asked to come to Hogwarts. This is my first Harry Potter story so bare with me. Please read and review, it will make updates faster. Rated T because there is slight cursing.
1. An old man and a slayer

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, and Lara.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

I opened my bedroom door and saw a light casting on the wall with different colors from the TV "I bet she's out cold" I mumbled knowing very well that my mom had drank too much today. I grabbed my black leather coat and opened the window. I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet like a cat. Five minutes later I arrived at the Uniondale Cemetery "Here vampires" I said quietly walking past the graves. "Another boring night in New York" I sighed, there wasn't much _activity _lately and I was becoming very bored of it. I sat down at my usual bench watching the wind blow through the trees. I heard something that to the common ear would sound like nothing more then the wind, but to me it was someone trying to sneak up behind me. I spun around and grabbed whatever it was by its throat, which was my normal reflex. I raised my stake but lowered it in confusion when I realized I was grabbing an old man with a long white beard and a dark robe on. "Never killed a vamp like you before" I said and raised my stake again

"Miss Morris I would advice you to lower your weapon" he said in a calm yet stern voice

"Oh since you said it so politely" I said and swung my hand down. Right when the stake made contact with his heart he vanished. My face twisted into confusion, I whipped around and the old man was standing there. "I like it when they play hard to get" I said and raised my stake again. He vanished again and I felt someone tug on the stake in my hand. "Hey!" I said when I saw him holding onto my stake.

"Please listen to me Miss Morris"

"What" I said shifting my weight onto one foot

"I need your help" he said putting his hands down to his side

"Need my help with what?" I said putting my arms across my chest

"There is something coming, something very bad"

"Oh no, what are you going to tell me now?" I said pretending to sound serious "That I'm in grave danger"

"Not you particularly, I've seen your work, you could be very helpful in keeping an eye over my school"

"Look old man, I'm not a security guard I'm not going to watch over your dinky old school" I said  
"Suit yourself, you can just stay here with your _lovely _mother" he said handing the stake back to me "Have a nice night" he said cheerfully

**Ok I can either stay at home with my drunken mom or go with this old bat. **I thought about it as he slowly walked away "Hey wait up!" I called catching up to him. "What kind of danger is your school in?"

"We're not sure as of yet, but I think you could be a great help, you are a very talented young lady"

"No, really?" I asked trying not to be modest

"Slayer!" I heard someone hiss behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see a vampire

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I said and staked him on the spot

"Oh man!" he said and poofed to dust

"So will you come with me back to Hogwarts?" he asked, I could see the pleading in his eyes.

"Hoggywhats?" I asked "I know New York like the back of my hand, and I've never heard of this school before"

"That's because it's not in New York, it's in Scotland". My jaw dropped

"You expect me to just pack my bags and go all the way across the Atlantic?"

"Yes, that's what I was hoping" he said still in a calm voice

"Alright, but I have to go home and get packed" I said

"It's already taken care of" he snapped his fingers and four suit cases came out of nowhere.

"Whoa" I said jumping back after it fell down right in front of me

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"I guess so"

"Good" he took a wand out of his long robe and said some words that I've never heard before and a swirling green portal appeared

"You go first" I said not liking the looks of this

He shrugged his shoulders and walked through. I took one last look at New York with a sigh and stepped through.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, and Lara.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my one and only reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

I looked in awe at a huge castle in front of me "No way, is this Hogwarts?" I asked with my mouth hanging open a little

"Yes it is, come inside quickly" he said looking around into the darkness. We stopped in front of a painting that to my shock was moving "Butter cups" he said and the painting opened. When we got inside I saw an old lady, not quite as old as the guy, come in carrying a funny looking black hat. "This is Professor McGonagall and I'm Professor Dumbledore"

"Thank you for helping us Miss Morris" Professor McGonagall said

"What's with everyone calling me by my last name?" I asked getting a little irritated "My name's Rayne" I said

"That is how we address our students around here" she said defensively "Dinner will be soon and before everyone starts eating we would like to sort you into your house, please follow me" she said. We walked down some corridors and stood in front of two very large doors. When the doors opened I noticed a ton of kids all sitting down at long tables. Everyone ceased talking and all eyes were on me as Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and I walked down to the front of the room. I didn't know why everyone was staring at me at first until I realized everyone else was wearing robes and I was wearing my favorite tight leather jacket, a black tank top and tight blue jeans. Professor Dumbledore stood up on a platform "Can I have everyone's attention" he said. All eyes turned from me to Professor Dumbledore

"We have a new student as some of you may have noticed, this is Rayne Morris, and she will be joining the third years" he said

"Miss Morris if you would please sit down here" Professor McGonagall said gesturing to a stool. I sat down and she placed the funny looking hat on my head

"Hmmm, ahh yes" I heard a raspy voice say and realized that it was the hat talking "You would be great in SLYTHERIN" the hat called out and everyone at one of the tables cheered.

"You may take your seat at the Slytherin table; we will provide you with your uniform after dinner" Professor McGonagall said. I hopped off the stool and walked over to the table. A boy with blonde hair pushed some kids out of the way

"You can sit over here" he said with a smirk

"Thanks kid" I said

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he said introducing himself

"I'm Rayne" I said. After everyone ate until they felt like their stomachs were going to explode everyone returned to their dorms. I looked in the mirror at the hideous floor length robe, they call a uniform. I put my stake in the hidden pocket of the robe and walked back out into a huge room where all the kids in Slytherin were "What do you do around here for fun?" I asked noticing everyone just standing around or watching the fire.

"Nothing really" Draco said

I stood up "Well I'm going to check this place out" I said

"You're not allowed to go out after dinner"

"Says who?" I said not really caring about the rules

"Professor Dumbledore" Draco said

"Who cares what Professor Dumbledork says?" I asked

Draco snickered "No one"

"Exactly" I said and walked out into the hallway. **My favorite place to go**. I smirked when I saw a dark hallway and walked in that direction. I stopped suddenly when I bumped into something. By instinct I picked up whatever it was and threw it over my head.

"Miss Morris" I heard someone with a deep voice say and then I was blinded by a light.

I looked past the light and saw a man with black hair and a permanent scowl on his face. "Please tell me what you're doing out here" he said

"I'll tell you when you get that light out of my eyes" I replied. He did as I said

"Now explain yourself" he said impatiently

"I was just going to go get a bit of fresh air" I lied but who cares?

"Ten points from Slytherin, now please go back to your house" he said and walked down the hallway.


	3. Buckbeak

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, and Lara.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my one and only reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie.__

* * *

_"What the?" I asked when I saw clothes all over my bed. I looked over at the two girls I had to share my room with. I narrowed my eyes "Ok both of you up!" I said pulling off their sheets. When they were both up I threw clothes at both of them.

"What was that for?" one of the girls asked

"Who threw their clothes on my bed!" I asked almost making the room shake

"Geez calm down" the other girl said

"So you did it?" I asked going over to her bed

"Yea I did it" she said getting up

"I knew it; I mean who else would have hideous clothes like this?" I asked holding up a puke green shirt

"Why you little" she said snatching the shirt from me and getting out of her bed

"What are you going to do?" I asked as she stood up and I towered over her

"N-never mind" she said and sat back down on the bed. I laughed and walked away and threw all of her clothes off of my bed. The next day I woke up to someone shaking me "Come on you have to get ready, five minutes until breakfast and we _have _to be there" one of the girls said.

"Ok, ok" I said rubbing my eyes "Do we have to wear those uniforms?" I asked looking over at mine on the back of my chair.

"Yea, but only at breakfast until after dinner and you can wear whatever you want on the weekend" she said and left the room. I sighed and looked over the uniform before I put it on. When I got to breakfast, after following some girls from my dorm I saw Professor Dumbledore look over at me. He stood up on the platform "After breakfast Miss Morris will you please see me in my office" he said raising an eyebrow through his thick glasses. There was a raise of "Oooooohs" as Professor Dumbledore sat down. I went down to his office and said "Butter cups" I cracked up at the thought of someone having a password called butter cups.

"Ah Miss Morris, please take a seat" he said pointing to one of the unoccupied seats. I looked over and saw Professor Snape in the other one.

"Professor Snape has told me about what happened last night"

"Really?" I asked acting like I wasn't nervous

"Yes, we do not permit this kind of behavior Miss Morris; please I do not want to see anything like this from you. Here is your list of classes, if you need any help I'm sure one of your fellow Slytherins would like to help you find your classes" he said handing me the list

"Thank you sir, is there anything else?" I asked eager to get out of there

"No you're free to go back to your house until your first class" he smiled

"Ok" I said and got out of there as quick as I could. I looked over my list as I walked down the halls "Animalogy with Professor Hagrid" **this is going to be fun.** I rolled my eyes and walked back to Slytherin. I wasn't sure where I had to go and the only person I kind of talked to was Draco. I sighed and went over to him and his two friends

"Draco, watcha got for your first class?"

He smirked at his two friends; I raised an eyebrow wondering why he had that smirk on his face "I have Animalogy"

"Ok good" I said with a sigh and then saw that smirk again, did he think I liked him? "That I know someone in the class otherwise I would be totally lost" I added trying to make it sound like I was just being friendly. I followed him and his two friends down to this little hut just outside of Hogwarts. "Whoa!" I said when a very tall guy with long brown hair walked out with a cheery smile "That guy's huge" I said a little too loud and everyone turned around to look at me.

"You must be Rayne" I'm assuming Professor Hagrid said

"Yea" I said backing up a little **oh come on Rayne! You're a slayer for god's sake **I got brave and walked towards him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" he said with that cheery smile. It was impossible to hate this guy!

"Thanks" I said returning him a smile.

"Ok today we are going to learn about the Hippogriff" he said stepping off to show an odd looking creature. It had big wings that looked like an eagle's wings a beak but a body like a horse. "His name is Buckbeak" he said and threw some type of animal at him and he caught it in his mouth. Draco and his two friends that seemed to always follow him wherever he went pushed passed some people and stood next to me. I rolled my eyes and paid more attention to what Professor Hagrid was saying. "Now who would like to pet him?" Professor Hagrid asked. Everyone stood back except for me and this guy with dark brown hair and glasses on. "Oh good, now who would like to go first?" Hagrid asked with a smile. I looked over at the guy standing next to me and shrugged my shoulders

"You can go first if you want"

"Me?" he asked shocked

"Yea"

He turned around and realized that everyone else had stepped back a few paces "No its ok you can go" he said with a weak smile. I shrugged my shoulders and stepped forward

"Good girl Miss Morris, now all you do is bow down and wait for him to bow back" Hagrid said quietly like it was a secret mission. I bowed down and looked up to see Buckbeak bow back. "Just go forward slowly" he said again in a quiet voice. I extended my hand and walked as slow as I could. After Buckbeak rested his head against my hand Hagrid picked me up "You can ride him now"

"What!" I said not expecting that. He hit Buckbeak's back and he took off into the sky. After we rode around the grounds; which were so much fun, we landed back to where the class stood. "That was AWESOME!" I said hopping off and kissing Buckbeak on the cheek "Thanks for the ride cutey" I said and noticed everyone in Slytherin giving me a disgusted look

"That's it for class today" he said and everyone left and went to our next class together.


	4. Lonely

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, and Lara.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my one and only reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

My eyes widened when I noticed Professor Snape was our teacher "Uggh, I hate him" saying it to whoever would listen.

"Who actually likes him?" I heard someone say; I looked over and saw Draco sitting next to me. **Stalker much? **This guy wouldn't stop following me! After all the classes were over and dinner was done I ran back to my room and got out of the ugly uniform. I changed into my favorite leather jacket, which was great for me because I could put all sorts of weapons in there, with a red shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. After I put my stake into the sleeve of the jacket I walked out into the commons room. **Ok if Professor Dumbledore wanted me to watch over Hogwarts I guess he would have no problem with me walking around the grounds. **I reassured myself and walked out of the commons room as quietly as I could. I walked down a few corridors and finally found the big entrance to the school. **This place is as dead as the cemeteries back in New York** I sighed brushing my hands along the brick walls. I had the sudden urge to look up and when I did there were a few hundred of these ugly looking things with black robes on floating around. I smirked happily that I could finally fight something "Oh come on, afraid to fight a girl?" I asked. One of them floated down to eye level and started to do something to me that made me feel dizzy. I got out of its trance and kicked it in its head. Even though I couldn't see its face I could feel it getting angry which made me even happier. It went to strike me so I grabbed its thin arm and twisted it behind its back so it fell onto the ground. Another one came down and I gave it a few good kicks and punches. I wasn't sure exactly how you killed these _things _so I took out my stake and staked it in the heart. Nothing happened "Well it was worth a try" I shrugged my shoulders and broke both of their necks. I smiled but then realized all of the other ones staring down at me. After battling almost all of them I heard someone calling my name, right away I knew it was a professor because they said Miss Morris. I turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape making their way towards me. **What is Professor Snape a lost puppy? He's always following Dumbledore around. **

"What on earth are you doing out here?" Professor Dumbledore asked

"Well you wanted me to protect the school, I was just doing my job" I shrugged my shoulders

"Next time I would appreciate it if you alerted Professor Snape, as he is the leader of your house"

"Yes sir, now could I please get that thing behind you?" I asked as the thing swooped down behind Professor Dumbledore. Both professors's turned around and they took out their wands. I laughed **yea because a wand takes care of everything. **I pushed swiftly past them and lunged at the demon, I quickly broke its neck with a cringing crack. "I'd advice you two to leave" I said warning them both. They didn't go back inside but stepped back to watch me fight. I did a back flip and grabbed the demon that was behind me by the neck with my legs and slammed it on the ground. "That was a work out" I panted after I killed the last of them.

"Very good Miss Morris, now could you please head back to your house, it is past the curfew" Professor Dumbledore stated

"Yes professor" I said **yea right, like I care if I'm out past curfew. **I walked back to the Slytherin common room and sat in front of the fire. **Like I'm going to let those two old bats boss me around**. I thought and crossed my arms; I let out a yawn and looked towards the long hallway until I would have reached my bedroom. I was too comfortable where I was and laid down on the couch. I woke up to people whispering. I opened my eyes and saw most of the Slytherin kids looking down at me. **What's there problem? **I thought and sat up. When I did I realized I had dropped something, I looked down and noticed my stake on the floor for everyone to see. I heard someone talking to their friends

"Why is she still in her clothes?" a girl whispered

"What's that thing on the floor?"

I snatched up my stake and ran down the hall and into my room **crap! I hope they don't really suspect anything **I said getting dressed quickly. I put my hair up in a sloppy pony tail and took a deep breath before going back out to the common room. There were still a few slackers in there not going to breakfast. When I got to the Slytherin table everyone was whispering until I cleared my throat. I raised an eyebrow and sat down at the end of the table minding my own business. I brought my books with me so I wouldn't have to go back to the common room. As everyone was letting out I walked slowly so I could avoid everyone. I didn't really watch where I was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry" I said catching the flying papers, I felt someone place their hand on my hand

"It's quite alright" I looked up and saw Draco standing there. **Him again? **I sighed

"Are you ok?" I asked trying to be polite

"Yes" he said and looked into my eyes with those blue eyes of his "I'm fine" **Wow he has some nice eyes, wait what am I saying! **

"Ok then" I said and picked up the rest of my books and walked down to my next class. During lunch I worked on my potions homework not really caring that people were still talking about me. I sighed **why did I even bother coming here? **I asked myself as tears began to form in my eyes. I got myself together and walked to the rest of my classes for the day and right away I went back to my room. I took a shower, only so I could cry in there; I mean everyone needs a good cry once in awhile. I got changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy sweatshirt and walked into the common room. **God they are so boring! **I thought and decided to go for a walk around Hogwarts **It gets dark around here pretty fast. **I walked around not really going anywhere and yet again I bumped into someone **I'm good at that **I thought standing up.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone ask me

I looked up and saw a guy with red hair, face full of freckles, and a goofy smile ask me. "Yea I'm fine, are you ok?" I asked

"Yea" he said picking himself up

"I'm Ron" he said

"I'm Rayne" I replied back with a smile

"Slayer" I heard someone whisper. I jumped a little startled

"What's the matter?" he asked

"You didn't hear that?" I asked with confusion

"Hear what?"

"Never mind" I said shaking it off **I must be really tired. **Ron let out a gasp and his eyes widened. "What?" I asked

"Behind you" his voice squeaked. I turned around and there was a vampire standing there, it took me by surprise that I didn't even see him reach for my throat. He picked me up by my neck and held me there for about a minute before he threw me into the wall almost hitting Ron. "Get out of here" I said slowly getting up. I didn't have to say that twice, he was off faster then the speed of light. I stood up holding my back in pain but managed to duck out of the way when the vampire came at me. I reached into my sleeve but realized I had forgotten to bring my stake with me. I whimpered a little as the vampire got up.

"Rayne CATCH!" Draco said throwing me a stake, I looked at the stake in my hands and then back up at Draco. The vampire was on his feet again, I punched him and put my leg straight up against his neck so he couldn't move while I staked him. My foot fell to the ground when he disappeared. I tried not to make eye contact with Draco and walked the opposite way.


	5. Things get even weirder!

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, and Lara.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my one and only reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

"Wait" he said trying to catch up to me "Slytherin is this way" he said. I stopped running because I was curious as to why he was helping me out.

"Draco, why are you always following me?" I asked turning around to face with him with frustration.

"I umm" he frowned with a shrug

"Well" I said trying to look angry at him "Thanks, one more question" I said

"Yea?"

"Where did you get the stake from?"

"I uh found it"

Immediately I knew he was lying and raised an eyebrow

"Ok, ok, I went through your stuff" he said ready for me to yell at him

"You what!" I asked "You're just as sneaky as me" I said with a smile. We walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"Maybe you could show me some of those moves some time" he said with a wink and walked down to the boy's dorms. I waited until he was out of sight and jumped up in the air **now that I'm done denying it, my god he's hot! **I thought as I got into bed. The next few weeks went by without anything out of the ordinary, well if you don't count all of the different potions and spells professors were making us do. One Saturday night I was getting ready to go for a "walk". I put on a halter top with a jean jacket over that and matching jean pants. I looked through the back of my dresser where I hid all of my weapons and took out a stake. When I walked out into the common room Draco was sitting down in front of the fireplace reading a book. He looked up when he noticed me in the room.

"Hey" I said and sat down next to him on the couch

"Are you going out to kill some more vampires?" he asked a little too loud.

"Can you talk any louder?" I asked in a whisper

"Sorry" he said talking quieter

"Yea I am" I said answering his question

"Do you think I could come with you?" he asked

"Fine, but only to watch, I don't want you getting involved" I said

"Ok" he said starting to get up

"If I tell you to come back here; listen to me ok?"

"Yea" he said hoping I wouldn't tell him to. I poked my head outside and didn't see any professors walking down the hallway.

"Ok let's go" I said and we walked silently out into the hallway

"So what are we looking for exactly?" he asked

"Anything out of the ordinary" I said as we snuck out into the front of Hogwarts. A vampire lunged at me from my blind spot and knocked me to the ground.

"Rayne!" Draco said shocked. The vampire ignored me and smirked at Draco who started to back up. Just as the vampire reached him I pulled him down by his leg. I jumped to my feet and stood over the vampire. I was about to stake him when someone pulled the stake out of my hands and kicked me down onto the ground. I looked around but didn't see anyone besides Draco, the vampire, and me. I was about to get up but something held me down. The vampire got back up and exposed its fangs to me. I tried kicking out of, whatever it was, hold. The vampire took this to his advantage and bit into my neck. I let out a gasp and my eyes widened. My eyes started to close and I heard Draco say

"Rayne, speak to me, are you ok?" before I blacked out.


	6. People find out some secrets

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my one and only reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

I woke up startled and jumped up out of bed "Miss Morris, please lay back down" an unfamiliar voice said to me. I looked around the room

"This isn't my room, where's my room?" I asked and felt a little dizzy

"You're in the hospital wing" she informed me

"Why, what happened?" I asked her

"Mr. Malfoy brought you in here last night, said you got bit by something"

My hands fingers traced the bandage around my neck. "Oh, well I think I'm ok now" I said and started to pull the blankets off of me.

"No, no" she said gently forcing me back into the bed "You have to rest, you lost a lot of blood" she said making sure the bed sheets were tight around me. I looked around for an exit but the only door out of there was where the nurse was standing. I slumped further down into the bed and just lay there wondering when I could leave. "I'm looking for Rayne Morris" I heard someone say

"Yes, she's right over there Mr. Malfoy" my head perked up and I saw Draco coming over.

"Hi" he sat down in a chair near the bed

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked me

"I'm good, what happened last night?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure, but when the vampire started to bite you I kind of pulled him off of you and staked him"

I raised an eyebrow "_You _staked a vampire?"

"Yes I did" he said and looked around the room "Ok, it was a mistake I threw him off and he landed on a tree branch"

I laughed "Well thanks either way"

"You're welcome"

When I finally got out of the hospital later that day I went down to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Miss Morris, how may I help you?" he asked me looking up from his papers

"Well, I don't know if you heard about last night" I started to say

"I'm headmaster of this school, of course I know"

"Ok, do you have any idea on what force was holding me down?"

"Not as of yet, but I have Professor Lupin looking into it" he reassured me

"Ok, thank you Professor Dumbledore" I said and left his office. I headed back to Slytherin **anywhere is better then that hospital wing. **When I got in there Draco was sitting with his two friends. I smiled and waved at him; in return he gave me a quick smile and a wave. The weekends go by so fast; I was sitting next to Draco in Potions. I was stirring the contents in the beaker, not really paying attention to what I was doing. The chair I was sitting on seemed to float in mid-air, everyone in the room gasped. It floated almost all the way up to the ceiling. Then I felt someone's hands go on my back and push me off. I didn't fall face down, I actually fell with my feet firmly on the ground to everyone's amazement. Two vampires walked into the room, which wouldn't have happened if Professor Snape would have pulled the curtains back once in awhile. All the students screamed, except for Draco and I. Professor Snape told all of the students to get behind him as he pulled out his wand.

"Professor Snape, somehow I don't think that's going to help" I said with a smirk as the vampires got closer to me.

"Rayne watch out!" Ron screamed obviously not knowing that I could handle myself. I stood in a stance waiting for the vampires to get closer. Once they did I got to the ground as low as I could and then pushed my body up in the air and did a kick as I did. This move made both of them fall to the floor. I glanced quickly at the students; most of them had their mouths hanging open. I smirked because I liked putting a show on for people, especially people who thought I was just some girly girl who couldn't handle herself. The force came back and made me fly across the classroom hitting the wall with such a force that some of the plaster came off and left a dent in the wall. I slowly rose to my feet; I looked around the room and noticed that both of the vampires were making their way towards the other students and Professor Snape. I somehow managed to get out of the force. I got a running start, leaped onto the table closest to the vampires and jumped off knocking one of the vampires to the ground. I took my stake out and threw it directly at the standing vampire which made him poof into dust. The students let out a gasp and backed up further. As the stake fell to the ground I dived for it and did a somersault back to the other vampire and staked him. After I got all of the vampire dust off of my robe I stood up almost forgetting for a second the forty pairs of eyes staring at me.  
"Whoa that was wicked" someone in the back said. I let out a sigh of relief when everyone started clapping. I was afraid that they would all start laughing or worse not say anything.

The bell rang to go to our next class "Miss Morris please stay after class" Professor Snape said as people went back to their desks to grab their books.

"Yes Professor Snape" I gritted through my teeth

"For future reference please do not put on a show for my students" he warned me

"Excuse me professor but I wasn't putting a show on for your students, I didn't even expect the vamps to come in here" I said gripping his desk so I wouldn't punch him

"Don't show off like that again" he said and went into the room in the back of the room. I was fuming now **how dare he, I didn't do this on purpose.**

Not to sound selfish but I actually really like this part well the end of it. Please read and review it's not that hard and you don't have to have an account to do it.


	7. Professor Lupin?

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my **one and only** reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

Later that day at dinner Ron and two other kids from the Gryffindor table actually came over to my table.

"Hey Rayne" Ron said nervously looking around at all the other Slytherins staring at him

"Don't worry their bark is worse then their bite" I winked at him

"Ok" he said with a gulp "These are my two friends" before he could continue Draco interrupted him

"Yea and your only friends" he said and some other people laughed at his comment

"Hey!" I said and hit him on the back of his head "It's nice to meet you two" I said turning back to Ron and his friends.

"This is Harry" Ron said pointing to a guy with dark brown hair and glasses "And this is Hermione" he said pointing to a girl with curly light brown hair.

"It's nice to meet you two" I said with a smile. After everyone was done eating Professor Lupin pulled me aside. "Hello professor" I said with a smile

"Hello Miss Morris" he said in a whisper

"What's up?" I said and realized that I wasn't talking to a friend but a teacher "I mean how are you?"

"I'm good, can you please follow me to my class" he said making sure no one else was in the dining hall still.

"Sure"

When we reached his class he closed the door "Miss Morris, there's a reason that I work at Hogwarts" he explained

"Yea, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts" I said interrupting him

"No, I was sent here to keep an eye on you"

"Why?"

"I know you're the slayer" he said barely above a whisper

"Yea, so?" I asked "You and everyone else in this school"

"What?" he asked louder then he usually talked

"Well they kind of found out earlier today, two vampires came into my Potions class"

"You're not supposed to tell anyone" he said in a stern voice

"Sorry _dad_" I said sarcastically "I didn't expect them to come in during class"

"Fine, but please don't go around Hogwarts explaining why you're here"

"Why am I here?" I asked "I mean, I've killed a few vamps and that force thing that's going on"

"I'm still looking into that whole thing with invisible demon" he added

"Ok, so why am I here?" I asked leaning against the nearest desk

"I'm going to help you train" he said like it was no big deal

"You don't need to help me train, I can take care of myself thank you very much"

"Miss Morris, just like you, I don't know what's coming" he said trying to keep me from leaving "I think that if we work together maybe you can be more prepared whenever this demon decides to attack again"

I shrugged my shoulders "What do I have to lose?"

"Good choice, we can start your training tomorrow before your classes"

"So I have to get up at 7?" I asked not liking the sound of that since I liked to sleep in late

"Well, you want me to train you, right?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"I guess so, see you tomorrow" I said

"Ok, meet me here at seven"

I nodded my head and walked back down to Slytherin

Come on guys, I mean if you took the time to read this you could at least review it would mean a lot to me.


	8. Be creative

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my **one and only** reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

I woke up earlier then everyone else and put on a pair of comfy pants and a hoody.

"Glad you could make it Miss Morris" Professor Lupin said as I entered the class

"Uh huh" I said impatiently "Let's get to work" I said stretching out

"Let's see what you got"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"That's ok, I was thinking something more like these" he said taking out the wand from his robe "Vampirous" he said with a flick of the wand. When he did this, ten vampires entered the room through a portal. They looked confused for a moment and then spotted me; I reached into my sleeve and realized I didn't have my stake.

"Can you help me out here?" I asked Professor Lupin who was watching me

"Be creative" is all he said as one of the vampires went for me. I quickly grabbed a chair from behind one of the desks and swung it at the vampires coming towards me. It sent some of them flying and knocked the others down. I hit the chair against the table and took one of the broken legs that I substituted for a stake. One of the vampires came towards me and I kicked him in the stomach so he doubled over in pain. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder and staked him while he was on his back. As I turned around a vampire lunged at me knocking the stake out of my hand. I reached for the stake while trying to keep the vampire off of me. It grabbed onto my leg and pulled me further away from the stake so I couldn't get to it. I shoved my free foot into her face and managed to free myself from her. I tucked my legs underneath my back and pushed myself up. I grabbed the stake and threw it aiming right at her heart. This time more then one of the vampires came at me. I ran as fast as I could and ran up one of the vampire's stomach, I pushed off and did a black flip knocking the vampire behind me to the ground. I staked the vampire lying on the ground and cursed silently as the stake broke from the force I had used staking the vampire. One of the vampires picked me up over its head; I squirmed trying to get free. I'm guessing the leader of the pack came forward and smirked as the vampire holding me lowered so I was eye to eye with the vampire. I whimpered as he exposed his fangs, but then my face showed no emotion. I snapped my head back hitting the vampire in the face. When he released me covering his nose from the pain surging through it I grabbed the leader and broke his neck. This whole time Professor Lupin had his arms crossed watching me fight, his face showed no emotion so I couldn't tell if he liked my fighting skills or not. After I killed the remaining vampires the portal opened again and ten more came out, I moaned "Why are you making me do this?" I asked Professor Lupin who hadn't really moved since my training started.

"You need to be prepared for what's to come" he said sounding like he knew what was coming. I managed to kill all ten of the vampires. Thankfully there were no more portals or vampires.

"You can leave now Miss Morris. Please meet me back here after your last class of the day" he said and started to clean up the remains of the vampires. I dragged myself back to my room and lay down on my bed which made the sores all over my body feel better. I looked at the clock, **I still have fifteen minutes before I technically have to be up guess I'll just take a shower. **As the water poured down on me I felt a stinging sensation on my back. I thought it was odd but kept taking my shower; I stood in front of the mirror and brushed out my hair. I remember the stinging feeling and turned around, I lowered my towel and saw four big claw marks that started at my neck and ended at my waist. **Stupid vampires**.

Come on guys, I mean if you took the time to read this you could at least review it would mean a lot to me.


	9. The giggling girls

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my **one and only** reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

I finished getting dressed and walked into the common room where everyone was slowly gathering. Draco saw me limping and walked over to me

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, I've just been training with" I stopped myself "I just slept the wrong way last night" I said smiling about how slick I was with that lie.

"Oh ok" he said "Well, I was just going to walk down to the Great Hall, wanna go with me?"

"Sure" I said with a sweet smile. The day went by quickly; I walked back to Professor Lupin's class. I winced as I sat down in a chair, my body was still sore from before.

"Thank you for coming" he said coming out carrying a sword with him

"Who's that for?" I asked

"You" he handed it to me "I want you to use it instead of a stake for now" he said and took his wand out "Vampirous" he said with a flick of the wand. The sword was actually easier to use because I could take off a few of the vampires heads at one time. I was fighting my last vampire; I guess I got caught up in my confidence because the vampire had gotten the sword out of my hands. She managed to cut open my skin a little and I let out a yelp. Professor Lupin stood up and again took out his wand "Ban vampirous" he said and the vampire disappeared making the sword drop to the ground with a loud clank.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at the blood forming on my stomach

"Yea, it's just a scratch" I said but it was definitely more then a scratch

"Ok, training is over for tonight" he said dismissing me. I got back to the common room about an hour before dinner was going to be served. Draco was hunched on one of the chairs doing homework when he saw me walking in with a blood stain on my shirt. He jumped off of the chair and came over to me "Rayne, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's nothing" I said with a weak smile

He pulled my hands away from my stomach and saw a forming stain of blood "That looks like something" he said and lifted up my shirt and saw the deep gash on my stomach. It made me hiss from pain "Who did this to you?" he asked lowering my shirt, I looked around the room

"Let's go to my room" I said not wanting everyone to hear this

"But boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms"

"So?" I said not really caring about the rules at this particular moment "Both of the girls that I share a room with are out here anyway" I said pointing to them sitting by the fireplace. He made sure no one was looking at us

"Ok, but lets hurry".

"Now tell me who did this to you" he said as I sat down on the bed next to him

"Just a vampire" I said nonchalantly

"Just a vampire?" he raised an eyebrow

I nodded "Yea" I looked around the room not making eye contact with him "Well, I guess I better take care of this cut" I said pushing myself off the bed and into the bathroom. After I cleaned off the cut and put on a new shirt I came back outside and saw Draco looking through my diary

"Hey!" I said grabbing the diary away from him

"Well it was out in the open" he said defending himself

"More like in my dresser" I heard two girls' voices in the hallway and recognized them as my room mates. "Get in the closet" I said pushing him towards it

"Why?"

"My room mates are coming in" I pushed him in and then closed the door behind me "Shh" I said

They were giggling about something but stopped "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Delilah, the snobbier of the two, said looking at the diary lying on my bed

"Why that little" I started to say but stopped when they looked over at the closet. Delilah picked up the book and burst out into laughter

"What does it say?" Lara asked

"Dear Diary" she started to say with a giggle "Today my mom was completely trashed as usual. Dad hasn't been home for almost a week now; bet he's sleeping with some hooker right about now. Well I guess that sums up my day, gotta go kill some vampires"

"What a loser" Lara snorted

I bit my lip trying to fight back the tears, a few slipped out and Draco frowned at seeing this. I looked up and saw him looking at me with those blue eyes of his **god he looks so hot right now**. He reached forward and pulled me into a hug "Don't listen to them, they're just a bunch of gits" he said a little above a whisper. I laughed a little not knowing what a git was.

"Come on Lara, we should get a good seat in the dining hall"

"Maybe next to Draco" she giggled and they left the room. I stepped out of the closet just as the bedroom door closed. We walked down the long hallway and stood in front of the door into the common room. I opened the door slowly and peeked out, there were a few people still in there but they were all caught up in a book or writing out their homework.

Come on guys, I mean if you took the time to read this you could at least review it would mean a lot to me.


	10. CAT FIGHT!

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my **one and only** reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

Draco and I walked down to the dining hall; I smiled and waved at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Draco gave a disgusted look at this and continued walking. As I was about to sit down Lara pushed me out of the way and sat down next to Draco. "Hi Draco" she said in that annoying voice of hers as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"You're in someone's seat" he said

"Really?" she looked directly at me "I don't see anyone" she said with a smile

"Why you little BITCH!" I said and tackled her off of the seat. Everyone heard the commotion and looked over at us. I smacked her hard across the face, but before I could do anything else Draco picked me up off of her. I struggled to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me go.

Delilah helped Lara up "You're psycho!" Delilah spat out. I flailed around trying to get out of his grip and succeeded. I jumped at them both and punched Delilah right in the nose making blood came gushing out of her nose immediately.

"Ok Rayne calm down" Draco said picking me up again. Professor Dumbledore came over with the other professors following behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore" Draco said releasing me from his grip but placed me in front of him so I couldn't get my hands on those two again "I think this situation is over" he said

"If I see anything like this again, you three will be expelled" he said looking at Lara, Delilah, and me.

"Yes sir" I said still fuming. They walked away, Professor Lupin gave me a disappointed look as he walked away and I did my best to avoid eye contact with him.

"Come on Rayne, let's go sit over there" Draco said pointing to an opening at the table on the opposite side of where Delilah and Lara had sat down. Professor Lupin pulled me aside as I was leaving

"Miss Morris, I would like you to go into the dark forest tonight"

"Come on Rayne" Draco said when he noticed I wasn't walking with him

"I'll be right there, keep walking I'll catch up with you"

Once Draco disappeared behind the big doors I turned back to Professor Lupin "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked

"What, no why?" he looked shocked

"You've been working my butt of for the past two days"

"Miss Morris" he started to say

"If you're going to make me train with you can you at least call me Rayne?"

"The only reason that I'm 'working your butt off' is to keep you prepared, who knows there might be no vampires in the dark forest"

I raised an eyebrow "If its night time in a forest, they'll be vampires"

"Well then you should go take care of them"

"Fine, but this means I'm not going to train with you tomorrow morning"

"I'll see you after all of your classes Miss Morris" he said and left

I went back up to my room and changed out of my uniform and into a skirt and a zipped up hoody. I put the stake in my sleeve and walked out into the darkness of the building; let's just say that finding the dark forest wasn't that hard. I was surrounded by a lot of trees and darkness. I could barely keep my eyes open from the exhausting day I had, I looked back and realized that I was further away from Hogwarts then I thought. I let out a yawn and turned around giving up on looking for vampires in the dark forest. I felt a breeze go by my face and thought it was the wind until something pushed me down onto the ground. The stake that had fallen out of my sleeve was now floating in mid-air by some unknown force. It came down and before I could blink my stomach was cut open again, this time with a stake in it. I painfully pulled the stake out and held onto a tree for support. The force swooped down again this time knocking me to the ground, of all the demons and vampires I faced I felt so helpless when this force was around. I felt dizzy from the loss of blood and couldn't get back up. I crawled as far as I could hoping the force wouldn't come back. When my body gave out I just laid down silently telling myself that I wasn't going to die.

)(Draco's P.O.V.)(

When Rayne didn't show up for breakfast I started to get worried but thought that she had just overslept. I made my way down to Animalogy with Professor Hagrid and saw a crowd of people standing around in a circle. I pushed past them and saw Rayne face down with leaves caught in her hair and dirt all over her clothes. Professor Hagrid came down the hill and saw everyone crowded around somebody. "What's going on over here?" he asked

"It's Rayne, I think she's d-dead" I said with a lump caught in my throat. He bent down and rolled her over onto her back. A few girls let out a gasp when they saw the dry blood stains on her shirt. He picked up her limp wrist and pressed two fingers down against it

"She barely has a pulse" he said quietly "Can someone please go to Madame Promfrey and tell her to get a bed ready for Miss Morris?"

"I'll go" a girl from Gryffindor offered. Hagrid picked her up

"Class dismissed" he said over his shoulder

Come on guys, I mean if you took the time to read this you could at least** review** it would mean a lot to me.


	11. What's this about a necklace?

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my **one and only** reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

I opened my eyes and saw Draco sitting near the bed "I'm starting to think this is my new room" I said clearing my throat. Draco jumped up

"You're awake"

I pushed myself up with my elbows but winced

"What happened Rayne?" he asked not wasting anytime

"It was that stupid force again, ok I should get going to find Professor" I almost spilled the beans again

"You're not going anywhere" he said pushing me back down

"You're starting to sound like that nurse. Well I have a thing called slayer powers, I heal faster then the normal human" I said and pushed the blankets down to the bottom of the bed. I stood up "See perfectly fine" I almost fell over but Draco caught me. I giggled, and to my embarrassment snorted. My face turned beat red, I only snorted when I liked someone.

"Will you at least let me help you back to the common room?" he asked still holding onto me

"No it's ok I'll be fine" I said and smiled at him

"Well I'll just walk back with you, ok?" he asked

"Sounds good to me" I steadied myself and slowly walked holding my stomach

"Umm, Rayne" Draco said as I started to walked out into the hallway

"Yea?"

"I just thought I should tell you, there's no back to that hospital gown" he said

My eyes widened and I quickly scrunched the back of my gown together "Thanks" I said my face turning red again. I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom in my room and closed the door behind me. I pulled the bandage off of my stomach and cringed a little at the healing wound on my stomach. **What is up with my hair, guess I was going for the natural look**. I pulled leaves and twigs out of my hair, when I went back into the bedroom Lara and Delilah were sitting on the floor talking about something. When I came out Delilah pulled Lara up

"Come on Lara" she gave me a dirty look and left the room. **Oh no, my feelings are so hurt now, I mean Delilah and Lara don't like me. How can I live any longer?** I got changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt, instead of my uniform since it was the weekend.

"I'll see you later" I waved to Draco as I walked down the hallway to Professor Lupin's classroom.

"Miss Morris, how are you feeling?" he asked looking up from a book he was reading

"Much better, now tell me how I can take care of this force" I didn't waste anytime in asking him

"Well, I've been looking through books and I think I found something that can help you" he reached into a drawer from his desk and pulled out a necklace.

"I'm flattered Professor Lupin, but I think giving me presents at this time is not a good idea" I said sarcastically

"It has the essence of the slayer in the stone" he said handing it to me "Go ahead put it around your neck" I did as he said "Are you ready?" he asked

"Ready for what?"

"Hexitay" the wind picked up, in the classroom with the doors and windows shut.

"Professor, what's going on?"

"Don't worry, it's not the real force, it's a spectral image of it" he said acting like it wasn't a big deal. I felt hands wrap around my neck and something pulled me up so my feet were dangling.

"Rayne, listen very carefully to me" he said "Close your eyes and imagine you are coming out of your body and you're watching everything that's going on"

I shut my eyes and pictured myself looking down on me; yea I know sounds weird, and the force. "Good". I felt like I was being pulled, I slowly opened my eyes and saw me floating there with some hooded thing holding onto my neck. The hooded figure looked up at me with its glowing green eyes. I felt me being sucked back down into my body "Miss Morris" Professor Lupin said lightly smacking my face

"I saw it" I said pushing myself off the ground  
"Good"

"It had green eyes, I couldn't see it's face though" I said trying to remember "I think it was covered in a cloak or something"

"Ok" his facial features were telling me that he was thinking hard about something "That's all for today, meet me here tomorrow at around seven" he said and quickly went to a pile of books that were on his desk. "By the way" he said stopping me right as I was about to leave the room "Don't take off that necklace, it's the only way you can fight the force" he replied.

Come on guys, I mean if you took the time to read this you could at least** review** it would mean a lot to me.


	12. Cheerleading!

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, Ariel, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza my **one and only** reviewer. Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

I went back to the common room and sat down on one of the chairs unconsciously playing with the pendent around my neck.

"Where did you get that?" Draco asked standing behind me

"I, uh found it when I was walking" I said showing it to him

"Oh" he raised an eyebrow "Rayne are you hiding something from me?"

"What?" I asked completely turning around to face him "What would I be hiding from you?"

"You've been sneaking around a lot"

"I have?" he nodded "Ok, maybe I have, but I really can't tell you"

"Yes you can" he said not giving up

"Draco, you don't understand I can't!"

"Fine" he said and walked away

"Fine!" I repeated as he vanished behind the door leading to the boy's dormitories. One of the very girly girls from Slytherin bounced over to me

"Hi Rayne" she said in her annoyingly cheery voice

"Hey Ariel" I rolled my eyes

"You know that there's cheerleading try outs coming up soon right?" she asked twirling a piece of her golden blonde hair around her finger

"Yea, I heard about that"

"Well would you want to try out? I saw what happened the other day in class; you seem to be pretty flexible"

"What exactly would I be cheering for?"

"Quidditch" she looked at me like I had three heads

"Not really sure what that is, but I guess I'll try out"

"Oh that's great, here's your uniform" she said handing me a bag with the outfit inside "The try outs are tomorrow at two, see you then" she said and skipped off to talk to her equally annoyingly cheery friends. The next day I went into the bathroom to change into the uniform. It had a huge snake in the form of an S on the forest green top in silver embroidery, with a forest green skirt and silver slits going around it. **Guess if I'm going to try out for cheerleading I might as well go all the way. **I looked through one of my drawers and found two green hair ties, so I put my hair up into two pig tails. I went out into the common room; I looked over at the clock **great I have to be seen in the common room for a grueling fifteen minutes**.

"Rayne?" Draco asked his jaw dropped

"What?"

"You're a cheerleader?" he asked his mouth still open

"Well, I'm trying out"

"Oh" he said and I saw his eyes look me up and down "Well, um g-good luck" he gulped "Hope you make it, so we can spend more time together"

"Thanks" it took me a second to register what he said "What, you're on the Quidditch team?"

"Yea, guess I forgot to mention that"

"Guess you did"

"Rayne, come on try outs are going to start soon" Ariel said

"Ok, coming" I looked back at Draco who was still staring at me "Um, you can come and watch if you want"

"Maybe I'll come down in a bit, dunno yet"

"Well see you later" I waved and walked down to a large field with stands in a circle with stadiums standing on high posts. After I watched some girls make fools of themselves and few go away crying it was my turn.  
"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Why don't you start out with a simple back flip" Ariel said as her and her friends watched me

"Ok" I said and put all my weight onto my arms and pushed backwards

"Good, now try" she started babbling about some crazy move that I've never heard of "It's easy trust me" one of the other girls said and she looked to her friends who were giggling

"What kind of moves do I have to do?"

"Just start off with a sprint then do a cartwheel, a front flip three times and a spin in the air" she smirked

"Sounds easy enough" I did as she said and landed perfectly on my feet. All of their jaws dropped "What, didn't think I could do it?"

"We, uh" they all said

"You're on the team!" Ariel said as the other girls clapped

"Thanks, I guess"

"Practice is every Saturday afternoon here on the Quidditch field" one of the girls informed me

"Alright, well see you next week" I said and walked out of the field. I passed by a group of guys from Slytherin with robes on that I've never seen before carrying brooms.

"Hey sexy" one of the guys said. I turned around and saw some of them making kissing faces.

"What did you call me?" I asked going over to one of the guys that had called me sexy

"I called you sexy" he said with a sly smirk and squeezed my butt. Before he could blink I took the broomstick out of his hands and hit him in his lower regions.

"You look so sexy when you squeal like that" I stood over him. I turned around and noticed Draco standing there.

"Hey, Rayne"

"So this is Rayne?" one of his friends asked "I've heard so much about you from little Draco over here" he pointed to the now red faced Draco **wait was Draco BLUSHING? **

"Oh really what did he say?" I smirked

"Well, he" the guy was interrupted by Draco covering his mouth.

"Whatever see you guys later" I said and walked back to Hogwarts.

I kind of got the whole cheerleading idea from Buffy the Vampire Slayer but the rest was all in my little head!

Come on guys, I mean if you took the time to read this you could at least** review** it would mean a lot to me.


	13. More then just friends?

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, Ariel, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza and __methodicgod_ _for reviewing!_ _Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

The next few weeks of practicing with the cheerleaders were a drag, especially since right after practice I had to go train with Professor Lupin. It was the first Quidditch game of the season and of course it was between the biggest rivals of Hogwarts. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, I wasn't really following the game because it seemed too complicated. We were doing a stupid cheer when it started pouring rain out. All of the cheerleaders ran for cover screaming "OH MY GOD MY HAIR". I didn't budge; I loved the rain so it was fine with me. Harry went after the snitch high up into the clouds. I heard the Gryffindor side talking amongst themselves a few saying "Where's Harry?" Then there was a bunch of gasps as Harry came hurling down towards the ground. I dropped the stupid little pom-poms and ran as fast as I could to catch him.

"The game is canceled" Professor Dumbledore said dismissing everyone and making his way, as well as the other professors, down to Harry. "We can take him from here Miss Morris" Professor Dumbledore said "Windgardium Leviosa" he said and Harry floated out of my arms.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked walking along side of him

"Yes, he'll be fine Miss Morris" he reassured me "You may go back to the Slytherin house"

"Yes sir" I went back to pick up my soaked pom-poms

"Need a ride?" Draco asked with a smirk coming down to eye level with me on his broom

"Uh, sure" I said, he lowered the broom

"Hold on" he said and I wrapped my arms around his stomach. I didn't see him smile as he took off towards Hogwarts. "Are you cold?" he asked as we stood in the common room

"No, I'm just perfectly warm" I shivered as water dripped off of my hair and onto the floor

"Luminous" he said and fire appeared in the fire place

"Thanks" I said and stood closer so I could warm up faster. I let out a yawn and sat down Indian style on the floor. "It's so warm, I think I'm going to fall asleep" I said and yawned again. I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders; I looked up and saw Draco draping a blanket over me. "Thanks" I said and sadly got up, only to walk over to the couch. I lie down and saw Draco still standing in front of the fire. I bit my lip and thought about what I was about to ask him **who cares, doesn't hurt to just ask right?** "Draco, do you want to lay down with me?" I asked still un- sure

"What?" he asked snapped out of his thoughts

"You heard me" I didn't feel like repeating it

"Sure" he said making sure no one would see him being so sweet "But only for awhile"

"Ok" I moved so he could lay down "I like you Draco" I said quietly

"I like you too" he said with a smile. I was a little shocked hearing him say that, but I could really careless especially since I was so tired. I woke up the next day and realized that I had been in my bed. **How the heck did I get here?**

)(Draco's P.O.V. from the night before)(

I couldn't wake her up, so I just carried her into her room. I thought about helping her change into her pajamas but decided not to. "Good night" I whispered to her and heard her snoring lightly as I left the room.

)(End of P.O.V.)(

I decided to get dressed and go visit Harry. I'll admit it, Harry wasn't one of my favorite people, but I guess I have a nature to be worried about people. I walked down to the hospital and walked debated if I should go over or not, seeing as how his two best friends were sitting there talking to him. They laughed about a joke Ron had just shared and then Harry looked over my way. "Hey guys can I have a minute alone with Rayne?" Harry asked his two friends

"Uh sure thing Harry, we'll be right outside" Ron said and Hermione put his schoolwork on the desk next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him

"Good I guess" he smiled a little "Thanks for saving me"

"No problem, it comes with the whole slaying package"

"So I guess you know how it is, feeling like the whole world is on your shoulders"

"Yea I do, it's hard sometimes, but it's nice when you get to save someone once in awhile. Without having to kill anything"

"So how long have you been a slayer?"

"Do you actually want to listen?" I asked and he looked at me confused "Well it's just that no one is really interested about hearing about me"

"No, it's perfectly fine with me"

"Thanks. It started out a few years ago when I was 10..."

)(Flashback)(

I was having another one of those dreams. I was being chased after by this hideous looking thing with a bumpy face and sharp teeth. I tripped over a grave stone and started backing up as the vampire came closer down towards me. I jumped up in bed with a cold sweat shaking. A few weeks after having this reoccurring nightmare I had a less scary dream. This young man said that he was there to help me; he wanted me to know that I was a very important person. That everyone, if they knew it or not, was my responsibility. The man told me that I was the vampire slayer, I was chosen at birth to fight against all the evil in the world. Every night after that I would have dreams and the man would be there telling me how to kill vampires, new fighting skills whatever it may be. After awhile the dreams started to go away until I didn't have anymore. I realized that I only had those types of dreams when something really bad was going to happen, whatever I would dream about would always come true, unless I could change it before it was too late. For instance one time I had a dream that a very odd looking demon was coming into town to try and kill everyone. The Acer demon had the ability to slow down time, which was a good advantage towards him. I managed to figure out how he was doing it; he would do it by using his mind. When I killed him, I went straight for his head.

)(End of flashback)(

"So yea that's how it happened. Hope I didn't make you fall asleep"

"No, that was actually very interesting"

"Well I try" I said sarcastically

"Miss Morris, Mr. Potter needs his rest you can come back later" Madame Promfrey said carrying some disgusting medicine over to him.

"See you later Harry" I left the room


	14. What can the force do?

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, Ariel, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to Chazza __for reviewing!_ _Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

I jumped when a door slammed shut behind me, yea I know the Slayer who shouldn't be scared of anything jumped when a door slammed. I silently prayed that my necklace was still there, **oh no I can't believe I forgot it in Slytherin, stupid Ariel. Stupid me I let her borrow it! **I walked a little faster and turned to go down the stairs when the force pushed me making me go flying down the stairs. My back hit the railing as it did and I held it in pain. I stood up and sort of limped and sort of ran down the stairs. **Just a few more steps Rayne** I thought and knew that the force was close behind. I made it to the portrait that would let me into Slytherin but the force picked me up and dragged me away from Slytherin. I dug my hands into the corner of the wall and held on for dear life. My hands almost slipped off all the way but I pushed forward a little and used all of my strength to hold on. It to my surprised dropped me and I ran as fast as I could back to the portrait. I said the password and ran into the common room. I saw Ariel flirting with one of the Slytherins playing with the stone on the necklace. "Ariel" I called out and walked over to her "I need that necklace"

"Oh ok" she said and took her time unhooking it. Right as I grabbed the necklace from her the force picked me up. I squeezed the necklace in my hand and closed my eyes hearing Arial screaming like a banshee. I opened my eyes and saw the force again. Professor Lupin had started training me on how to fight the force when I was out of my body. I stretched out my leg and kicked the force in the leg so it would drop me. It did and looked up at me with its green eyes. Somehow it had pulled me down until it was holding me by my throat. It picked up my hand where I was holding the necklace and ripped the necklace out of my hand. It dangled it in front of me and then dropped it onto my body lying on the floor. Then I heard a snap **oh god that was my neck**. I lay lifeless on the floor. I jumped up in a cold sweat shaking; I went into the bathroom and put cold water on my face so I would calm down a little. I reminded myself that it was just a dream as I lay down back into bed; I couldn't help but remember what I had told Harry earlier in the day. "I realized that I only had those types of dreams when something really bad was going to happen…" Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night. **They need to serve kids coffee here** I put my head down on the table as everyone else ate breakfast.

"You alright?" Draco asked

"Yea, just tired" I yawned "I had a bad dream"

"Everyone may I have your attention" Professor Dumbledore said "Today straight after breakfast we will be meeting in front of Hogwarts to go on our trip to Hogsmeade, please remember to bring your permission slips with you".

"What's Hogsmeade?" I asked Draco

"It's a little town that has all these neat different stores, I can't wait to go"

"Have fun" I gave him a weak smile

"Oh, that's right you can't go"

"Guess not" I shrugged my shoulders "It's not a big deal, I guess I'll just study" **Study Rayne, can you think of anything more geeky then that. Well I guess I can't just come out and say "Hey I'm going to go train with Professor Lupin". **

"Have fun with that" he finished eating his last piece of bacon and stood up ready to leave

"See you later"

"Bye" he said and followed everyone else outside. I looked over and noticed that Harry was slumping over in his seat. I walked over to him

"You're stuck here too?" I asked with sympathy in my voice

"Yea, my uncle uh forgot to sign my permission slip"

"Sorry to hear that" I looked up and saw Professor Lupin calling me over "Well, I have to go" I bit my lip, I felt bad leaving him alone but I had to tell Professor Lupin what happened. I followed Professor Lupin with him down to his classroom. I told him what happened in my dream.

"Very interesting, so you say that sometimes you have visions when something bad is going to happen?"

"Yup" someone knocked on the door. I looked over at all of the weapons laid out on the desk and ran over to the swords and stakes. I pushed them off the desk which made a loud clanking noise as they all hit the floor.

"Why hello Harry" I heard Professor Lupin say "I think you've met Miss Morris"

"Hey Harry" I said "Well thanks for helping me with that Dementor spell"

"Miss Morris, young Harry here knows"

"Wait, I thought no one was allowed to know about you helping me train"

"He's the reason I'm helping you train"

"Huh?"

"You were sent here to protect Harry from" he whispered so Harry couldn't hear him "Voldemort"

"Who's that?" I asked

"He is; let's just say that he doesn't like wizards that much. Especially Harry, this is who I believe is the force" Professor Lupin explained "The reason that he's going after you is because he knows that you're protecting Harry"

"Oh" I turned to Harry "Well Harry, I assure you that I won't let this Vol" I looked over at Professor Lupin was giving me a look "You-know-who hurt you in any way"

"Thanks Rayne" he lowered his head "Why did Professor Dumbledore have to ask for the slayer's protections? I could have very well taken care of myself"

"Harry, you are very important to the wizarding world" Professor Lupin placed his hands on Harry's shoulders "We can't let anyone hurt you, do you understand me?"

"Yes professor" Harry said with a sigh

"Miss Morris, why don't we show Harry some of your moves"

"Yes sir"

"To be on the safe side I will make a protection spell that will keep the vampires in one area of the classroom" he said and sprinkled some dust around a large area of the classroom in a circle. I stood in the center of the circle and waited for him to say the spell. "Vampirous" the portal opened and ten vampires came out. I looked over in Harry's direction and saw him sitting at one of the tables with Professor Lupin. One of the vampires came towards me ready to tackle me to the ground. I moved out of the way and she went into one of the desks. I put my foot on her stomach and flipped her onto her back. I staked her and then quickly flung my stake at another vampire coming towards me. Some of the cheerleading moves had now sunk in; I did a cartwheel and tucked my knees up to my chest as I did a flip. As I was a few feet away from landing I grabbed a vampire by his neck with my legs and twisted his body around breaking his neck, he poofed into dust just as I landed on my feet. Four vampires came at me; I picked up one of the chairs and swung it around knocking all four of them down. I broke off all the legs from the chair and put two in each hand. I closed my eyes concentrating on my aim; with my eyes still closed I threw the pieces of wood at each vampire. All of them aimed right for their heart, I smirked as one by one they all poofed to dust.

"Three more to go" I picked up one of the stakes and readied myself as two of the vampires came at me, one from each side of me. I pushed my body upwards with my legs split, as both vampires came close enough I closed my legs making both of them hit their heads against each other. I staked both of them and waited for the other vampire to make his move. He growled and jumped towards me. As he landed I swept my foot behind his legs making him fall, I staked him. I stood up straighter panting "Easy".

"Brilliant" Harry said with his mouth open

"I try. Want to see anything else?" I asked with a smirk

"How about we show him how you take care of the force" Professor Lupin said taking his wand out again

"Umm" I gulped "Sure" I made sure my necklace was on "Ok, I'm ready"

"Hexitay" he said and the wind picked up. I cocked my head when nothing tried to pick me up after a few minutes of waiting.

"I don't think you" I was cut off by something picking me up and throwing me against the protective barrier. It looked like when a bug gets zapped by a bug zapper, there were sparks and I felt electricity go through my body. I stood up a little shaky at first and the force came at me. I closed my eyes but this time, I didn't go out of my body. This time I opened my eyes and I could see the force, not the real force of course. It came at me and I ducked out of the way. "How do you like it?" I asked as I picked up the force and threw it into the barrier. Sparks went everywhere and the force vanished.

"Miss Morris, how did you do that?"

"I don't know, but that was cool" I said with a smirk

"That's it for today, you two may leave" Professor Lupin said dismissing us. It was still pretty early in the day and the place was empty.

"Rayne"

"Yea?" I asked as we walked down the hallway to no where in particular

"I know what it's like to be lonely"

"Yea right, you have Ron and Hermione" I raised an eyebrow

"I know, but when I'm at home for the summer I have no one to talk to"

"You don't have any brothers or sisters?"

"No"  
"Neither do I"

"Oh"

"What about your parents?"

"They both died when I was a baby"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that" I said with sympathy in my voice

"It's ok" he looked over at me "What about your parents"

"Pretty much the same as you, I felt as if they died. My mom's always drunk, and my dad's never home" It felt so good to tell someone this; I really didn't have anyone to talk to except Draco. Even still it was nicer to talk to someone that was on the same level as me.

"At least you still have parents"

"Yea I guess, so who do you live with?"

"My Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my cousin Dudley" he said with a disgusted look on his face

"I'm guessing you don't like them"

"You guessed right"

"They don't hurt you, do they?"

"No, even though they aren't the nicest people they would never hurt someone. Actually they've been kind of scared of me since I started coming to Hogwarts"

"Why?"  
"They're afraid that people will find out that I'm a wizard or that I'll do a spell on them"

"Wow, what babies"

"So do your parents know you're a slayer"  
"Nope and I don't plan on telling them"

"Oh, ok"

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron called after us.  
"Hey guys" Harry said with a smile

"Hogsmeade was wicked!" Ron said holding up all different kinds of candies that he had gotten there.

"Well, see you around Harry" I said getting uncomfortable

"Ok, see ya" he waved. I went back to the Slytherin common room and sat down on one of the couches.

"Hey" I said to Draco as he walked over

"Hi, I think we need to talk"

"Ok, what about?"

"Let's go out into the hallway, I don't want to say it in front of all these people"

"Sure" we walked out into the hallway where no one was walking around "So what's the matter?"

"Well, about the other night. You said you liked me and I said I liked you. So what's going to happen between us?"

"I guess if you want to, we could be boyfriend and girlfriend" I said quietly

"Sounds good to me" he said with a smirk

"Ok then, is that all you wanted to ask me"

"Yea" I turned around and started walking back to Slytherin when I felt his hand on my hand. I looked down at our hands locked together and smiled. Fall went by fast and now it was already winter, almost Christmas break. Since it was too cold out to play Quidditch I luckily didn't have to go to anymore cheerleading practices, which in a bad way meant I had more time to train. Harry would come once in awhile and watch me, but he mostly stayed away. I guessed because he didn't want to have to hear about the bad things going on in Hogwarts.

"That's all for today Miss Morris, hope you have a safe trip home for the holidays" he said as I took a sip from my water bottle. It hit me, how was I going to be able to go home. I would have to face my parents and _try _to explain to them where I was for the past five months. I wasn't ready for that; I talked to the one person that would be in the same dilemma as me. I went over to the Gryffindor table at dinner and asked to talk to Harry for a minute.

"What's going on Rayne is there any news I should know about?" Harry asked looking a little nervous

"No, it's nothing like that"

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well, Christmas break is coming up soon. In two days actually, and I realized I can't go home and face my parents. What do you usually do when it's Christmas break?"

"Professor Dumbledore knows about my situation, and since the professors stay here over break he allows me to stay here as well"

"Oh"

"Maybe if you talked to him he would let you stay too"

"Maybe, thanks for the help Harry. I'll talk to him after dinner". Professor Dumbledore completely understood and allowed me to stay there over Christmas break. The day everyone was leaving I had to say goodbye to Draco for two weeks which wasn't so great. We walked hand in hand down to the entrance of Hogwarts neither of us really talking.

"Guess this is goodbye" I said with my head lowered

"Only for two weeks Rayne, then I'll be back here" he squeezed my hand "With you". I looked up at him with a smile and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you" I whispered into his ear

"I'll miss you too" we eventually had to let go and Draco took off with the other kids going home for the holidays.


	15. Some Great Hall fighting

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, Ariel, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to __hotredhead for reviewing!_ _Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

It sent chills up and down my back; it was so eerie when Hogwarts was almost completely deserted.

"Hi Rayne" Harry said as I walked into the dining hall where the professors all where. It was weird because I could actually see how big the room was when there were no students in there. I sat down next to Harry and ate my dinner quietly. Professor Dumbledore stood up

"Wow, he likes to make speeches doesn't he?" I asked Harry quietly

"Indeed he does" Harry said with a slight chuckle

"Miss Morris, you have made great progress here at Hogwarts. The professors and I would just like to congratulate you on a job well done" all of the professors clapped. He silenced them "Would you mind showing us what you've learned with Professor Lupin?"

"Not at all sir" I said with a grin

"Professor if you may" Professor Dumbledore gestured for Professor Lupin to stand up.

"Miss Morris, why don't we show everyone how good you are at fighting vampires"

"Ok, with or without a stake?" I was starting to show off a little bit, but I liked it.

"Whatever you'd like"

"Without is perfectly fine with me"

"Vampirous" he said and a portal appeared in the center of the room.

"Professor, you do realize there's no barrier keeping us from the vampires" Professor Snape spoke up

"I'm well aware of that, Miss Morris wont let any of them harm us" he punched Snape playfully in the arm "Have some faith in the girl". I got in a ready stance and waited for the first _brave _vampire to make his move. Of course one of the idiots did and I dodged out of the way. It came back at me and went to kick me. I grabbed his leg and pushed him backwards and he slid across one of the tables. Another vampire went to punch me and ducked down, I swiped my leg underneath her feet which made her fall to the ground. "Hmm how should I kill you?" I asked circling the girl vampire. I grabbed her by the neck and got ready to break her neck. She grabbed onto my neck and flipped me onto my back. She put her boot heel onto my neck and pushed down until I could barely breathe. My eyes slowly shut and the vampire released her foot from my neck. All of the other vampires started to come over

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!" Harry said and got all of the vampires' attention. Some of them smirked as they made their way towards Harry. My eyes shot open and I stood up.

"Ever heard the saying, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" I asked the vampires who turned around to face me "I live by that saying" I said and moved my neck around so it made a cracking sound.

"Rayne!" Harry shouted as two vampires held him down. I ran and jumped up onto the table that Harry was sitting at. I picked both of the vampires up and off of him and threw them behind me.

"Mind if I steal that chair?" I asked

"No, go ahead" Harry said almost jumping out of the seat. I broke a little bit off of one of the legs and staked one of the vampires. I swung the chair around and in the process managed to stake a few more of the vampires. The vampire that had tried to kill me lunged at me.

"You're one tough chick" I said trying to sound nice "I'm tougher" I punched her in the face which made her cover her face in pain. I laid the chair so that the legs were up in the air. I grabbed onto her shirt and threw her over and onto the exposed wood. The other ones were easy to kill. I brushed the dust off of the chair. "Sorry about that, I'll replace it"

"That's quite alright Miss Morris" Professor Dumbledore said "Well done, you have proved to us just how great it is for you to be around here"

"Thanks, may I be excused? I'm exhausted, long day"

"Of course, Harry you may leave too" Professor Dumbledore said

"Thank you sir" Harry and I walked out of the dining hall together. "Um Rayne?"

"Uh huh?"

"I kind of" he looked around nervously

"Kind of what?"

"L-like you" I stopped walking and turned to completely look at him

"You what?"

"I like you" he said a little more confident

"Oh" I bit my lip

"Look I know you're going out with" his voice got lower as he said "Draco, but I just thought I should tell you"

"I'm sorry Harry; I guess all I can say is that someday you'll find the right one for you. I see how that Hermione girl acts around you. She might just be the one for you"

"Yea right, Hermione and I don't like each other like that"

"Have you asked her?" I raised an eyebrow

"Well no, but she hasn't done anything to prove that she likes me"  
"I guess you'll just find out in time if she likes you or not"

"Guess so, see you tomorrow I guess" he said with his head lowered. The two weeks went by fast, at first I thought it would be fun having the place pretty much to myself. After about four days I realized just how boring it was. I waited anxiously near the entrance as everyone filled in. I saw Ron and Hermione run over to Harry and Hermione gave him a hug. Harry looked over at me as they were hugging and I raised an eyebrow. After a few minutes of waiting for Draco I was getting a little upset and confused because everyone was pretty much in. **Maybe I missed him and he's in the common room**. As I was walking back down the hallway I felt someone come up behind me. Then someone's hands went around my eyes.

"Miss me?" Draco asked. I spun around and gave Draco a hug

"Heck yea I did, you have no idea how unbelievably boring it was here" I said still holding onto him. As I did Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the hallway. Harry looked over at us and quickly turned away.

"Ok Rayne, slayer powers, ow" he said

"Oh sorry" I said releasing my tight grip on him

"So how was your vacation?" I asked and held his hand

"Pretty cool, my dad started lecturing me"

"About what?"  
"Well I sort of told him about you"  
"Oh cool, what did he say?"

"He kind of got angry because I told him you weren't born into magic"

"Oh"

"He said that I had to choose between breaking up with you and never talking to you again. Or to never return home"

"Oh" I said again but this time I was about to cry

"Rayne" he said turning me so I was facing him "I chose you"

"You did?" I asked my lip trembling

"Yes, I did". I threw my arms around him and gave him another hug. I went to bed happy, but woke up scared and confused. That night I had a dream that the force was after me and then there was a werewolf, of all things, next to it. The force held me down and the werewolf attacked me. When I told this to Professor Lupin he looked a little shocked and scared

"I see, well this could be nothing or something. I'll have to look into it, that's all for today"

"Ok, thanks" I said a little confused about his reaction.

"Hey" I gave Draco a smirk as I sat down next to him at the table

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Eh the usual"

"Boring then?"  
"Yea, until I came here". After I finished dinner I decided to go on patrol, nothing out of the ordinary happened. I killed a few vampires, but as I was heading back I felt a little uneasy, like someone was watching me. I heard a low growl, but not like a vampire growl kind of like a dog. Slowly a werewolf came out of the woods, the strange thing was, was that it was walking pretty much upright. I backed up and screamed as it jumped at me, I tired pushing it off but it managed to bite me in the shoulder. I let out a yelp of pain but got the werewolf off of me. I picked up my stake and threw it at the werewolf getting it in the stomach. It took off back into the woods. I walked back looking down occasionally at the bite marks.


	16. It never lets up for this girl!

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, Ariel, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to __cheezrulz84 for reviewing!_ _Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

_You'll see some references to the third movie in this chapter btw._

It was pretty strange because as I entered Hogwarts the bite marks disappeared and the blood stains were gone. The next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Lupin wasn't there. In his place Professor Snape took over as the professor for the day. What was odd was that we learned about werewolves that day. "Does anyone know anything about werewolves?" Professor Snape asked

Hermione raised her hand "Yes Miss Granger"

"Well, when the full moon is out that means that werewolves are out. They can kill any victim that crosses paths with them. Mostly they just transform the victim into one of them"  
"You're right so far; and how do they go about doing that"

"By simply biting them, the bite marks will go away eventually but when it's a full moon they will change"  
"Again, that's correct" he cringed and said "Five points for Gryffindor"** Oh no, I got bit last night. Well maybe Slayers can't turn into werewolves, maybe there's some type of potion or something. **I raised my hand

"Yes Miss Morris"

"Just say, someone I know is a werewolf. They don't want to be a werewolf because it freaks them out too much and they don't want to hurt anyone" Professor Snape interrupted my babbling

"Miss Morris, is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Yes sir, well is there any potion you can take so you don't turn into a werewolf?"  
"There is, but it's not to be used for anyone that doesn't have enough experience to make potions" he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh" I thought about the few times I had made potions explode, ok more then a few times. That night while Draco and I were talking I kept looking out the window looking at the full moon outside.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked waving his hand in front of my face

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine" I started to feel like I was too closed in and started to breathe a little a shorter "I think I'm going to go patrol"

"Oh ok, do you want me to come? You look a little pale right now; I don't think you should be going out there by yourself"

"NO!" I said getting annoyed. I realized that I had made him upset "No, its ok I'll be fine"

"Ok, night" he said and gave me a hug

"Night" I hugged him back. I walked around outside, feeling a little better then I felt inside the common room. I made it halfway through the woods and the place on my shoulder where the bite marks were started to sting. I looked down and noticed blood slowly forming on my shirt, then an enormous pain all over my body. It felt like my flesh was ripping into a million pieces, it was so bad that I fell to the ground. I heard tearing and looked down to see my pants ripping, what shocked me was the amount of brown hair there was covering my legs now. I looked in awe at the hair now covering my arms **no I can't. **I tried to tell myself not to turn into a werewolf but it didn't do anything.

)(No ones P.O.V.)(

Rayne, or what was left of her, walked away from the pieces of clothing that were left over from her clothes and walked further into the woods. She stopped sniffing the air and noticed another werewolf near by, a black one. Not like the one she had seen the other night. She slowly approached but stopped when she saw it sniffing something; it looked over at her and let out a low growl. She lowered her ears as well as her head, letting it know that it had dominance over her. She looked into its eyes and had the sudden urge to hunt, hunt anything that was living. This time when she sniffed the air she was sniffing for blood.(A/N: I read that and though "Can it get any cornier?) Both of the werewolves made their way towards Hogwarts, they stopped at the door again sniffing the air. A first year came outside and looked in shock at the two werewolves in front of him. He screamed (A/N: Just imagine a girly scream coming from a guy) which got their attention, the older werewolf lunged at the boy and Rayne made her way curiously over to the trembling boy who tried to protect himself. Professor Dumbledore and a few of the other professors heard the commotion and made their way to the entrance. Professor Dumbledore quickly took out his wand and said a spell. Both of the werewolves backed up and yelped in pain that surged through their body. The young boy ran back down the corridor. The black wolf managed to run away while Rayne stayed behind digging her claws into the ground hoping the pain would stop. Her brown fur started to go back deep into her skin and her glowing green eyes turned back to her cool blue eyes. She shivered and huddled into the corner not sure how she had gotten there. She let out a scream when she realized she had no clothes on. One of the female professors came over and handed her a large blanket. She took it from her but stayed in her spot not really wanting to move.

)(Rayne's P.O.V.)(

"Miss Morris, we're going to take you to the infirmary" Professor Dumbledore said and helped her stand up

"No" I said still shaking "I'm f-fine, I just want to go to sleep"

"Alright, but I want you to meet me tomorrow before breakfast. We're going to discuss this" Professor Dumbledore said and he turned around to walk with all of the other professors back to their rooms. I waited for all of them to leave before I stood up and walked back to my room. I shivered as my feet touched the cool marble floor; I got changed into a pair of pajamas and laid down in bed. I couldn't fall asleep right away, I was in deep thoughts **why me? Why do I have to be the one that protects everyone in the world? Why do I have to be the one that gets turned into a werewolf?** "Why?" I asked myself quietly as a few tears slid down my cheek and onto the pillow. I turned over and went to sleep. The next day I did as Professor Dumbledore said and talked to him before breakfast.

"Professor, I really had no idea that that was going to happen last night. Well I got bit by a werewolf and then the next night WHAM I was a werewolf."  
"I know Miss Morris"

"Is there anyway that I can not turn into a werewolf?"

"Well, it would be quite hard" I frowned "But, since this just recently happened I think the spell might work" he handed me a small bottle with a brown liquid inside of it

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked looking at the bottle he had handed me

"Drink it" he said like I was supposed to know that

"Drink it?" I looked at the disgusting 'drink' in my hand

"You don't want to be a werewolf anymore, right?"

"Guess so" I clamped my nose shut with one of my hands and used the other one to pour the drink down my throat. After I took the last disgusting drop with a cringe I felt the uneasiness that I felt last night. "Uh professor, I'm getting the same feeling that I did last night before I turned into a werewolf"

"That's supposed to happen, once you turn into the werewolf I'm going to do a reversing spell" he said preparing himself. My pace got faster and faster and I got antsy. I screamed from the pain as it surged through my body again, my clothes ripped and the brown fur grew all over my body.

)(No ones P.O.V.)(

Once she was fully transformed Professor Dumbledore said some incoherent words as Rayne slowly cornered her _prey_. Rayne stopped just as she was about to scratch Professor Dumbledore and let out a loud and agonizing howl. She started the slow and painful process back to her human form. He quickly got her a robe that was laying flat on the back of his chair and wrapped it around her.

)(Back to Rayne's P.O.V.)(

"I guess I better get going, I think everyone would get more suspicious then they already are" I said people even though I meant Draco.

"I will see you at breakfast" he replied as I left. I gagged still tasting that drink as I walked back down to the common room. **Oh no **I felt something really bad following me; I never got a feeling that strong. I turned around just in time to see Professor Lupin walk across the hall. **Ok, nothing bad? Unless, NO he can't be bad. **I tried to drive the thoughts out of my head and I walked faster back to the common room. In DADA class Professor Lupin was explaining something, but I wasn't really paying attention. Drawing on my notebook seemed much cooler then listening to what the professor had to say. I heard someone let out a gasp and looked up in time to see Professor Lupin running straight towards me. He knocked me to the ground and everyone backed up.

"What the heck was that for?" I asked getting back up. He grabbed me by my throat and I let out a little gasp trying to breathe.

"Such a pretty face, wonder how pretty it'll be when I'm done with it" Professor Lupin said rubbing the side of my face. His voice didn't sound the same, it sounded evil. He dropped me onto the floor, there was a short pause before he kicked me in the face a few times and then picked me up again. He was about to punch me in my already bloody and bruised face but put his hand down and released me with a confused look.

"Miss Morris, are you alright?" he asked going to help me up. I pushed his hand away from me

"Am I alright!" I yelled "You just beat me up!" I yelled again and he looked at me confused

"I did?"

"Are you _that_ stupid?"  
"Miss Morris" he said but I interrupted him

"Professor, I don't really think it was you, but I can't just come out and say the force" I said only loud enough for the two of us to hear

"Alright, class dismissed" Professor Lupin said and all of the kids left the room mumbling. That is except for Harry and Draco

"Are you ok Rayne?" Harry and Draco said at the same time. They gave each other a disgusted look

"Potter, why don't you go catch up with mud blood and weasel" Draco said with a disgusted look that he only used when talking to anyone outside of his house. I glared at Draco who stopped giving a disgusted look and settled for a half smile half nervous face. I turned to Harry and then at Draco again

"I'm fine, thanks guys. I kind of need to talk to Professor Lupin"

"Alright, see you later" Draco said and gave me a hug

"Bye" I smiled at Harry as well "Bye Harry". They both walked out of the room, of course Draco pushing in front of Harry to get out first. Once they were both gone with the door slammed shut I turned around to face Professor Lupin.

"Is there anyway that the force can take over people's bodies?"

"Well" he looked through one of his many books "It says here that the force, if it has enough power, can take over someone else's mind and body for a short time. In that short time it can do a lot of damage" he finished reading an excerpt from the book and closed it.

"So does that mean that it's getting stronger?"  
"I'm afraid so"

"Even worse, my necklace can't protect me when it's in someone's body"

"I'll find another way to protect you Miss Morris" Professor Lupin said assurance in his eyes and voice

"Ok, well I better go, Professor Snape will have a fit if I'm late to his class" I said and rolled my eyes.


	17. You know how I said it doesn't let up?

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, Ariel, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to __cheezrulz84 and Chazza for reviewing!_ _Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

I was about ten minutes late to potions class and Professor Snape took this time to give me a not so nice glare.

"Miss Morris you are late to my class once again, you will serve detention with me tonight after dinner" he said and then went back to helping some of the other students with their funny look potion. I crossed my arms and sat down next to Draco with a sour look on my face

"What a jack" I was interrupted by Professor Snape giving me a dirty look. After everyone headed back to their houses I had to go back to Professor Snape's classroom. He looked a little shocked when I walked through the door "What?" I asked in a not so nice tone. The shock went away from his face and was replaced by that permanent scowl of his.

"There's a parchment and quill, I want you to write _I will not come late to Potions class again _one hundred times". I wasn't so much frustrated with all the writing, but the fact that I had to keep dipping the quill back into the small jar of ink was very annoying. After an hour of writing I handed my piece of parchment to Professor Snape

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go patrol". After I killed some vampires I went back to my room and immediately fell asleep. I had a very creepy dream; I was walking down a dark hallway. It was so dark that I could see absolutely nothing. Then there was a very eerie voice "You're all alone, that's how you've always been. No matter how many friends you make, you'll always be alone in the darkness" it said echoing up and down the long hallway "Always alone, always" it said getting fainter saying always a few times before I jumped up in bed. I looked around the room panicked and then saw two glowing greens eyes leveled with mine "Always" it said and pushed me down onto the bed covering my face with a pillow. I again jumped up in bed looking quickly around the room with no sign of green eyes and let out a sigh and laid back down in bed. **I'll never be alone, never**. I managed to get back to sleep for a few hours but had to get up and go for the first cheerleading practice of the season. After practice was over I looked up at the stands and smiled seeing Draco sitting there waiting for me. I climbed the stairs and greeted Draco with a hug, a little tighter then usual when I remembered what the force said about me being alone forever.

"Do you have to practice today?" I asked sitting down next to him

"Nah, have to tomorrow though" Draco said subconsciously playing with one of the strings on my pom-poms. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, not so gently.

"Ok, let go I have to go study for a defense against the dark arts test" I said trying to push away from him

"Maybe in a little while" he said not letting go of me

"I said now" I pushed harder but he wouldn't budge

"Fine I'll let you go" he said in a very scary tone. He picked me up over his head and threw me off of the stand. A dark cloud lifted up and off of Draco and he blinked a few times a little confused. He looked down after he heard screaming and saw me about to land on the not so soft ground. He got on his broom and jumped off the stand catching me right before I landed.

"Rayne, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" he said placing me down on my feet

"It's ok; I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Well I have to go study for a potions test" I said not waiting for a response. I walked down to Professor Lupin's classroom and stood in front of his desk impatiently "Did you find anything?"

"Well there's a way of telling if there force is in someone's body"

"Spill it"

"If you say a spell and they react to it then they're the force"

"What's the spell?"

"Here it is" he said writing something down on a piece of parchment and handed it to me (A/N: I'm really not good with coming up with my own spells)

"The good news, is that when you say this spell if the force is in someone's body they will leave"

"That is good news, thanks" I said trying to remember what it was that I wanted to tell him "Oh yea, last night I had this weird dream. I think the force was there and it said that I would always be alone, no matter how many people were around me. Then in my dream, I woke up from my dream. There were glowing green eyes and I heard the creepy voice say 'Always' and then it suffocated me. Then I really woke up"

"I see, well I think the meaning of that dream was that you're the only one that can fight it, and no matter how many people say the can help you. It's up to you to fight it" Professor Lupin said in his professional voice

"Well that's really making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside now" I rolled my eyes "Can we just get to training now?"

"Alright then" he said taking out his wand. After I was done doing my regular training I went back to the common room and sat down next to Draco on one of the couches.

"Watcha working on?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder so I could see what he was writing

"Potions essay, Professor Snape wants me to hand it into tomorrow"

"Oh, I'll let you get back to that" I said starting to stand up

"No it's alright, I'm almost done anyway" he said. Something about the way he talked, he sounded nervous **why would he be nervous? **

"Ok" I put my head back on his shoulder and waited for him to finish his essay.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Draco asked as he put all of his pieces of parchment together.

"Sure" I said and we walked out of the common room. I saw Draco look over his shoulder and give someone a smile and then turned back and faced me. "Sooo" I said holding onto his hand.

"Rayne, I was wondering if" he stopped and looked away from me

"If..." I said waiting for him to finish his sentence

"I was wondering if I could kiss you" he said with a loud gulp.

"Draco, did you even have to ask" I smirked and kissed him. I heard someone clear there throat and we broke the kiss

"You two back into your house, its past curfew" Professor Snape said and walked back down the hall.

I let out a giggle as we walked back in "Night" I said and went back into my bedroom. I walked down to breakfast the next morning with a large smile on my face. I walked by the Gryffindor table and waved at the only three friends I had there. Hermione and Ron waved but Harry seemed a little out of it. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron who shrugged. I sat down next to Draco and ate my breakfast. After that was over I was walking out of the Great Hall when Harry called after me.  
"Rayne, I had a dream last night" Harry said in a very serious tone

"What happened, what was it about?"

"Well I think V-Voldemort was there" he said quietly "You were there as well. I tried to help you fight him but he k-killed me"

"Harry, it was just a dream" I said trying to reassure him

"I know, but when I have dreams like that. They always come true"

"Unless we can change the dream" he looked at me confused "I've had dreams in which I die, and look at me I'm still alive and kicking"

"Ok, if you say so" he mumbled and caught up with his friends.

"Professor Lupin we have a problem" I said walking into his classroom

"What is it Miss Morris?"

"Harry told me that he had a dream that we were both fighting, you-know-who and that I died"  
"I see, well that is possible"

"Oh gee that makes me feel so much better"

"Miss Morris, you do understand that when a slayer is chosen. They are to save the world no matter what"

"Do you think I chose this job?" I asked getting frustrated with him and nervous at the same time "No I didn't, I wouldn't wish this destiny on anyone. Not even my worst enemy!" I screamed and stormed out of the room. I wiped away some of the tears that had fallen from my eyes and walked out in front of Hogwarts. Thank god it was already dark out; I could get my anger out on some vampires.

"Aww is the wittle slayer crying?" a vampire baby talked me as it came out from behind a tree.

"Shut up" I said and staked it without even realizing I had until I wiped dust off of my shirt.

"Slayer" I heard something behind me whisper **oh great just what I needed. **I turned around face to face with the force. I got in a fighting stance. "Not yet slayer, you're not worthy enough to fight me" some Dementors came flying down in front of it "Finish her off" the force said and I felt the life being sucked out of me.

"Expecto Patronum!" I heard someone yell and then there was a blinding light. I didn't feel dizzy anymore and as the light faded I saw Harry standing there with his wand in front of him.

"Harry get out of here" I said and the force turned around.

"Well, well, well" the force said "It's nice seeing you again Harry"

"V-Voldemort" Harry said and fell to his knees in shock.

_Possibly the only time I'm going to leave a cliffhanger. Enjoy people::evil laugh:_


	18. I'll go easy on you, or not!

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, Ariel, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to __cheezrulz84 and_ _hotredhead for reviewing!_ _Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

I took this opportunity and kicked Voldemort down to the ground.

"How did you do that girl?" Voldemort asked shocked that I my foot actually made contact with him instead of going straight through.

"Well lets see, I guess I'm just smarter then you" I said with a smirk as I circled him.

"Is that so?" he asked and then threw me back making me and Harry fall to the ground. I quickly got off of Harry and pulled out a stake and threw it at him. I knew it wouldn't kill him but it would at least distract him for a minute while I figured out a plan. Voldemort pulled the stake out and the wound healed up instantly. I looked up and saw a long hanging branch and ran to it, jumped up and kicked Voldemort down. I stood over him and kicked and punched him. He caught my fist in mid-punch and started squeezing down on it. I hissed in pain as blood started to pour from my hand, painfully one by one the bones started to crack in my hand and I tried desperately to push his hand away from mine. "What's the matter slayer afraid you're going to lose?"

"No" I punched him with my free hand "I just wanted you to feel like a champion for awhile".

He got up and grabbed me by my throat "There's just so many ways I can kill you. I always thought suffocating was the best because you die slowly" he squeezed tighter so I could only inhale.

Harry got back to his senses and said a spell that made Voldemort disappear. He came over to me "Are you ok Rayne?" he helped me up.

"Yea" I said grabbing my throat in pain "We need to get back to Hogwarts before he comes back".

"Ok" we ran down to Professor Lupin's classroom "Voldemort is back" Harry said right as we got into the classroom

"What?" he asked in shock

"You were right, the force is Voldemort" I looked at Harry then back at Professor Lupin, they both had the same state of shock on their faces. "Harry's dream almost came true" I moved my head up and showed Professor Lupin the finger prints on my neck.

"Rayne your hand" Professor Lupin said seeing the blood on my hand.

"It's nothing" I said not wanting to go to the infirmary again. Professor Lupin gently picked up my hand and said a spell. It felt really warm when he did this and then the blood was gone and the bones were no longer crushed.

"Thanks" I muttered

"Now Miss Morris, Harry. I think it's time that I trained both of you"

"_Me_? You're going to train me without using magic?" Harry asked

"Well Harry, it does seem that way. Why don't you both meet me here tomorrow around noon" he said to a shocked Harry and I.

"Ok, bye" I turned to walk away but saw Harry still standing there "Come on Harry" I pulled him away.

"I can't fight Voldemort without my wand" Harry finally spoke

"Uh hello! And just what do you think I'm doing?" I asked him

"Well you were trained in other ways then me; I'm used to using my wand"

"It really isn't that hard to fight without wands. And besides I have to use magic and wands every day in all my classes"

"True, I guess. Well the Gryffindor tower is over here so I better get going" he said with a sigh.

"Ok, see you tomorrow at breakfast" I said and walked down to the Slytherin common room. After I was done eating lunch I walked over to the Gryffindor table of course getting looks from the Gryffindor table as well as the Slytherin table.

"Come on Harry we have to" I lowered my voice "Go train"

"Alright" he turned to a confused Hermione and Ron "Rayne needs help with a potion"

"And she asked you?" Hermione asked

"Yea, well" Harry said trying to think of something good to respond to that "Hey, wait what does that mean?"

"Uh nothing, just shocked is all" Hermione said with a smirk. When we got to Professor Lupin's class he had some weapons set out on his desk.

"Well why don't we start with the basics" he picked up two wooden poles "How about some simple blocking skills?"

"Ok" Harry said and Professor Lupin handed him one of the poles.

"It's very easy to learn, now what you have to do is try to block Miss Morris' moves and same for you Miss Morris try to block Harry's moves," I got in my ready stance but stood straight up when Harry gave me a confused look.

"Professor Lupin I think I have a better idea. Since you seem to know what you're doing why don't we show Harry how he's supposed to block" I held in a laugh when Professor Lupin looked a little shocked.

"Ok" he took the pole from Harry and I got back in my ready stance. He stepped forward and tried to hit me but I blocked his pole and swung it around making his arms twist up. Once they were wrapped around each other I pushed forward and he stumbled backwards. He managed to get past my next block and swung the pole underneath my feet but I jumped up as he did. I spun the pole around in my hand and blocked every move he tried on me. Then I swiped my pole underneath his legs and he fell to the ground. Harry let out a loud gulp.

"I think he's ready" I said to Professor Lupin sarcastically

"Harry, it's all about concentration. Rayne has had a lot of practice, yes, but you're a quick learner" Professor Lupin gave him the pole.

"I'll go easy on you" I said with a sly smirk "For awhile". We started out slowly so he could get a better idea about it. Steadily we fastened the pace until the poles were just blurs. He wasn't that bad for his first time and actually managed to get past some of my blocks, but that was the same for me.  
"That was very good, why don't we move on?" Professor Lupin asked and handed each of us four stakes. He pulled out a life size dummy with a face drawn on it. "This will help you practice so soon you'll know exactly where the heart is"

"Uh professor, I thought I was just training so I could help Rayne fight Voldemort" Harry said confused.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea if you went on some of her hunts just to get a feel for it"

"Oh, uh Rayne would that be ok?" Harry asked me

"No problem at all"

"Good then lets continue" he held the dummy up in front of him "Now just aim for the heart"

"You can go first Rayne" Harry said stepping back. I threw the stake and it landed perfectly in the heart.

"Good job Rayne, Harry" Professor Lupin gestured Harry to go. Harry threw the stake and completely missed the dummy hitting a globe in the back of the class making it fall into pieces on the floor.

"Sorry" Harry said

"It's quite alright, try again" this time he managed to hit the dummy but the stake landed in its head. "Give it one more go" he threw another one of the stakes and landed in the heart. "Good job". He put the dummy down and handed Harry a stake with no point on the end. "Alright for this practice we're going to have a fake fight. Rayne you're the vampire, Harry you're the slayer". He managed to "stake" me a few times but most of the times he was on the floor in pain.

"Sorry" I said helping him up

"That's it for today, Rayne why don't you bring Harry on your next hunt" Professor Lupin suggested.

"Ok, Harry meet me in front of Hogwarts around eight"

"Sure" he said giving a painful smile. At exactly eight I met Harry in front of Hogwarts and we walked into the Forbidden Forest. Right away a vampire came out. I punched it a few times just enough so it was dazed and held it in front of me.

"Ok Harry stake it"

Harry's eyes widened "Me?"

"Yes you, you have a stake don't you?"

"Yea well-"

"Then get going" I said holding the now fighting vampire down. Harry hesitantly came over and staked the vampire. I inhaled some of the dust and let out a few coughs before I praised him. So that's how it went throughout the hunt, I would beat up the vampires and Harry would stake them. "We made a pretty good team out there" I said to Harry as we walked back into Hogwarts.

"Yea we did, but I don't think I want to go on anymore hunts for awhile. That was just well creepy" he admitted

"That's fine, that's how I felt when I first became the slayer. You get used to it after awhile"

"Well see you tomorrow" he said and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. The next day in Transfigurations we all brought in our animals. I luckily got an owl from Hogsmeade. She was a black owl with green eyes who I named Charlotte.

"Today class we're going to turn our animals into clocks" Professor McGonagall came up with the craziest things for us to turn our animals into. One time she made us turn them into plates! Ron placed his pet rat, Scabbers, on the desk but Scabbers bit him and ran away from him and out of the classroom.

"Scabbers!" Ron called out after him

"Mr. Weasly you can retrieve your rat after my class" Professor McGonagall said and wrote the spell down on the board. After everyone succeeded into turning their animal we left, thank god it was the last class of the day.

"I can't find Scabbers" Ron said to Hermione and Harry

"Ron, he probably smelled food and went off after it" Hermione said

"Why don't we go look for him?" Harry asked and they all walked out in search of Scabbers. I walked down the spiraling staircase but someone pushed past me.

"Hey watch it!" I said but then realized who had pushed past me "Draco" my eyes widened "What happened to your nose?" I asked seeing blood trickling down his nose.

"That filthy mud blood punched me" Draco spat out

"Who?"

"Hermione"

"Draco" I said my voice getting deeper "What did I tell you about making fun of them"   
"Yea well she started it"

I raised my eyebrow "Draco you're acting like a baby now quit it and let's get you to the infirmary. After Madame Promfrey promised me that he'd be fine I picked up my books and walked out. **Oh great, I just remembered I had to go make up a test with Professor Hagrid. **It was a great way to start off the weekend, go make up a test. I walked down towards the hill but then heard screaming.

"Ron!" I heard Harry yell. I looked over towards a very huge tree and saw Ron being dragged in by something down the knot hole. I dropped my books and ran over to Hermione and Harry.

"What happened?" I asked them

"Something pulled Ron down there" Harry said in shock

"Harry" Hermione gulped "You do know what tree this is right?" Hermione got her answer by the tree's branches reaching out and swinging us all back.

"Harry might know what tree this is, but I don't"

"It's the whomping willow tree, not one of the nicest trees" Harry replied and helped Hermione up. We all ran towards the tree dodging some of the branches as we did. Hermione's luck caught up with her and a tree branch picked her up off the ground and swung her around.

"Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!" she called out as it swung her around. I dodged all of the branches and stood as flat as I could up against the tree. When Hermione came towards Harry she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him up. **Oh great** I thought as they came back and swung themselves down hitting right into me. We all went flying down the hole.

_I know sounds kind of silly that he would be training to fight Voldemort without a wand but I thought why not try something different? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! _


	19. Destiny my arse!

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, Ariel, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to __cheezrulz84, hotredhead, and __Elemental Phoenix of Fire__ for reviewing!_ _Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

Of course I had to be on bottom with all their weight on top of me.

"Sorry" they both said jumping off of me

"Its fine" it took me a second to realize that we were now standing in a creepy underground room "Where are we exactly?" I asked looking around.

"I think I know, follow me" Harry said and Hermione and I followed him up a staircase to a door. "I knew it, we're inside the Shrieking Shack" he said and opened the door quietly.

"Ron!" Hermione said when she saw Ron sitting on a moldy chair with his leg propped up and blood dripping down his leg.

"Erm guys" Ron's voice cracked and we all turned around.

"Professor Lupin what are you doing here?" I asked in shock. Everyone jumped when the door slammed shut and a guy with a scruffy looking face stepped out from the shadows.

"It's Sirius Black" Harry said and pulled his wand out "Professor get away from him" Harry said but was shocked when the two older men embraced each other.

"Come come now Harry, aren't you going to give your godfather a hug?" Sirius Black asked and knocked the wand out of Harry's hand.

"If you're going to kill Harry you have to get through us first" Hermione said getting in front of Harry. I raised an eyebrow at the thought of Hermione being tough and stood in front of both of them. I grabbed Sirius by the neck of his shirt and threw him down on the floor.

"You're not even going to have a chance to kill any of us" I looked at Professor Lupin "I trusted you! I trusted you with my life and you betrayed not only me but Harry!" I said and picked up the wand off the floor. Professor Snape opened the door and looked around in shock. Harry pulled the wand out of Hermione's pocket and aimed the wand at Professor Snape; he said a spell that made him go flying back onto an old bed that fell on top of him.

"Harry you just harmed a professor, do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in?" Hermione scolded him. Trust Hermione to talk about school at a time like this.

"Harry what are you doing?" I asked looking at the two men he should have thrown onto the bed.

"I want some answers" Harry came over to Sirius Black who was still on the floor and pulled him up with such a force I didn't know he had in him.

"Why did you kill my parents?" he asked blatantly

"I didn't kill your parents Harry" Sirius replied

"Sure you didn't" Harry said

"I know you can't trust me, and I understand but I wouldn't kill your parents"

"Ok then who did?" Harry asked

"Vol-"

"Besides him"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"And what happened to him?" Harry asked

"No one knows for certain"

"Well I saw him on the Maurders map the other night"

"That's impossible" Sirius replied

"Scabbers!" Ron said and grabbed him as he walked by.

Sirius looked at Ron suspiciously "When did you get that rat?"

"Erm he's been in my family for about"

"14 years" Sirius finished

"Yes, why?"

"Does he have a toe missing?"

"Yes he does, again I ask why?"

"It can't be" Sirius said and grabbed Scabbers out of his hands

"Hey!"

Sirius said a spell and Scabbers slowly started turning into a man "Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius said in a growl. He put his wand up to Peter's chubby face "You got me framed!"

"What's going on here?" Harry asked

"Peter turned himself into a damned rat and framed me!" Sirius said

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Peter said in snotty tone. Sirius started to say a spell that made scream.

"NO!" he turned to Ron "Ron please help me, please"

"Why would I want to help you?" Ron asked feeling betrayed. There was movement from the bed and Professor Snape stood up brushing pieces of wood from the bed off his cloak. It took him a second to realize what was going on and then he walked across the room and stood in front of us all. "Professor Lupin get Professor Dumbledore, we have a murderer loose". Professor Lupin didn't respond but gripped a chair nearby. I looked at him with wide eyes knowing what was about to happen next.

"Murderer or not, we NEED to get out of here" I said and picked up Ron.

"Rayne what's going on?" Harry asked

"I'll explain later" I said and Professor Lupin let out a growl and everyone turned to him. Hermione and Ron were the only shocked ones. I looked at Professor Snape and Sirius who both seemed to know what was going on "Come on guys" I said and ran out of the room. When we got outside I put Ron up against a tree and Hermione came over to look at the cut on his leg.

"Hermione, Harry can you take him to the infirmary?" I asked making sure Professor Lupin hadn't come out yet.

"Oh no we're not leaving you by yourself with those two" Hermione said

"Now's not the time to act brave, just go!" I hissed quietly so Professor Lupin couldn't hear me. Professor Lupin came outside chased by Professor Snape and Sirius. Professor Lupin looked straight at me and his eyes turned yellow. "It's too late" I said and Professor Snape came in front of all the kids, including me. **Is he trying to protect us? Wow this is one strange night. **

"Come on Remus you're not going to change, you took your potion didn't you?" Sirius asked cautiously walking up to him.

"No I didn't" Professor Lupin let out another loud howl and changed into a werewolf. This was the only time I was shocked, he was the same grey werewolf that had bitten me. I pushed past Professor Snape and ripped a branch off of the tree "You tried to kill me? I trusted you!" I said and raised the branch about to stab Professor Lupin. Sirius tackled me to the ground.

"No! You can't do that" he said and grabbed the branch out of my hand.

"Like I'm going to listen to someone that was in Azkaban?" I kicked him off of me and stood up ready to fight Professor Lupin, or whatever was left of him.

"You have more important things to worry about" Sirius said as a breeze picked up.

"Ok I'm serious this time, everyone get out of here" I said and something flung me against the tree and pinned me down.

"It's time slayer" I heard Voldemort say. I looked around at everyone in front of me "Dementors!" he growled and a swarm of Dementors swooped down and circled around the group of people.

"I won't let them die" I said "Now show yourself!" I called out. Suddenly I saw a black figure in front of me with a hood covering his face. Professor Lupin tried to get past the Dementors but one of them started to suck the life out of him. Harry looked at what was going on around him and said a spell that froze everyone, except me him and Voldemort. Harry started to come over with his wand in front of him ready to fight. I guess Voldemort could sense this because he turned around and faced him. I took this opportunity and jumped Voldemort, I know not the bravest move but my mind was racing and I wasn't sure what to do. Of course he threw me off and made his way over to Harry who was now backing up and had dropped his wand.

He reached Harry and gave him an evil smirk "What's the matter boy? You don't have that Gryffindor pride anymore?"

"Voldy, Voldy, Voldy" I shook my head with a sarcastic laugh "Do you actually think you're going to win this?" I asked coming up to him "If you did, you're dumber then I thought you were" I quickly picked up Harry's wand and stabbed Voldemort in the eye with it. He let out a yelp of pain and I helped Harry up "Sorry 'bout that I just need a weapon and there doesn't seem to be any around here".

"Maybe Sirius has a weapon somewhere, I wouldn't be surprised" Harry said and ran as fast as he could when Voldemort got the wand out of his eye.

"That hurt, a little" he said and came towards me. I punched him and grabbed him by his head and tried to flip him over but he was too strong, even for me. The second time I tried it he grabbed onto my arms and picked me up. Once I was over his head he threw me and I landed against a tree scraping the side of my body as I fell.

"Rayne catch" Harry called out and held up a pocket knife. I grabbed it when it was inches away from my face. **Yea this won't help much but maybe it'll distract him for awhile so I can get some type of weapon. **I threw it at Voldemort but he grabbed it and threw it back and it hit me right in the heart. Just as I was about to fall Harry ran over and caught me. He un-did his spell and everyone that had become frozen were now moving. Somehow he made it so the Dementors and Professor Lupin were still frozen. Hermione came over helping the hobbling Ron.

"Rayne, come on stay with me" Harry said

"Harry" I said trying to breathe normally "I'm sorry, I tried my best. My best wasn't good enough. It's up to you; it was always up to you to kill him. I was just help along the way" I had used all my strength in that sentence and slowly shut my eyes.

_Oh no! Everyone say it with me now "Harry is screwed!" enjoy guys! Sorry for not updating over the weekend but my internet decided not to work! _


	20. The end!

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story but Rayne, Delilah, Lara, Ariel, and dun dun dun the mysterious force.

(A/N)Anything in **bold **lettering is what they are thinking. Sometimes the P.O.V. changes but most of the time it's Rayne. Some of the names, spells, etc. might not be accurate but I've only seen the first three movies.

_Thanks to __cheezrulz84 for reviewing!_ _Draco's character isn't going to be as mean as it is portrayed in the movies and books. Well he's going to be nicer to Rayne if you get me. Please review it makes me feel all happy and I'll give everyone a slice of pie._

(Harry's P.O.V.)

"Rayne, Rayne!" I shook her hoping she would open her eyes and say this was all a joke.

Hermione placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her

"Harry, I have to show you something bring Rayne with you" she said and I picked up Rayne with a little struggling. Everyone looked confused but Hermione ignored the looks. Voldemort started following us but Hermione grabbed a funny looking clock out of her shirt and wrapped it around Rayne, her, and me. I looked around in confusion as it looked like everything around us was going backwards. It looked like we were going back through time. Rayne started to move around and opened her eyes.

(Rayne's P.O.V.)

"What happened?" I asked as the sun shined down on my face.

"I don't know" Harry looked at Hermione

"We went back through time, if Rayne dies this time we're all dead" Hermione said and unwrapped a very large clock. Harry put me down and we walked around.

"Does anyone else hear screaming?" I asked wondering if it was just my slayer hearing.

"Yea" Harry listened carefully and heard someone screaming

"Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!" it sounded like Hermione's scream and we both looked at her. We walked a few feet closer and sure enough Hermione was swinging around on the Whomping Willow. "What the? Hermione what did you do?" I asked looking back between the Hermione standing in front of me and the one swinging around on the tree.

"I brought us back through time; don't let our past selves see us. People will think we've gone crazy" Hermione warned us.

"Why did you bring us back to this time in place?" Harry asked

"Because, remember Sirius asking Professor Lupin if he took his potion?" Hermione asked and we both shook our head meaning 'no' "Alright, well we all know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf. A person who takes the form of a werewolf can also take a potion called wolfs bane"

"And where exactly are we going to get some of that?" I asked and Hermione pulled out a vial. "Well that answers one of my many questions. Here's another how are we going to get in there and get the vial to Professor Lupin without us seeing us?" the last part of that sentence really confused me as well as Harry.

"Simple, while you and Harry try to get me down we sneak into the hole of the tree once we're behind the trunk were we can't see ourselves" Hermione said like she had everything planned out already in her head.

"Well you only pulled Harry up, what about me?" I asked

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that" it was like a light bulb went off "I've got it, Rayne you stay here. Harry and I will get behind the tree and once our past selves come back there we grab them and knock them out"

While she was explaining her plan to Harry I looked over and saw Professor Lupin sneaking behind the tree. "Here's a better idea, why don't we just follow Professor Lupin?" they both looked up.

"Sounds like a plan" Harry said and Hermione let out a huff and followed us. I walked in front of both of them and watched as Professor Lupin turned and walked behind the tree. It was now or never. I tackled him to the ground "Come on Hermione" I said holding him down so Hermione could give him the potion.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Morris?" Professor Lupin asked

"You'll thank me later" Hermione came over with the potion "Just drink it" I said with an annoyed sigh when he looked at me confused. He drank the vile and let out a cough.

"Wolf's bane, how did you know?" he asked

"That's for us" I looked back at Hermione and Harry "To know and you to figure out" I said and stood up.

"Our past selves can take care of the rest, now we have to wait for Voldemort to show" Hermione said putting the vile back in her pocket.

"How many minutes do we have left?" I asked Hermione

"Thirty five minutes" she replied

"Ok, I have to go get some weapons" I ran as fast as I could

"O-" Harry looked confused and finished his sentence "K Rayne"

"Must be those slayer powers" Hermione said answering his question before he could even ask. I snuck around Hogwarts not wanting to start a conversation, or confrontation which usually happened, with any of the students. Luckily I made it to my room without Lara or Delilah on my case and got out a special sword that Professor Lupin had given to me.

Flash back 

"Rayne I want you to have this. When the day comes that you have to fight Voldemort this will help you" Professor Lupin said handing me a sword with a deep green handle on it. I looked at it in awe.

"Thank you" was the only thing I was able to say. When I held it, it sent chills up and down my spine, it felt so powerful.

End of flash back 

I tucked it away so no one could see it and went back outside. Harry and Hermione were still hiding behind the bush when I came over. "Fifteen minutes" Hermione said knowing I was going to ask.

"Ok guys, we need to go. I have a plan" I whispered to Harry and Hermione. They both nodded and we ran as fast as we could down to the spot where Voldemort had attacked me. "There we are" I said when I spotted our past selves. "Harry this is where you come in, whatever spell you did to freeze everyone. Do it again" Harry nodded and said the spell. Our past selves froze and we came out of hiding. I felt the breeze again and faced the two teenagers behind me "Stay back guys, he's here" I could see the fear in Harry's eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and turned around, once they couldn't see my face the fear came back into my eyes. I took in a deep breath and pulled out the sword that I had hid.

"So we meet again" Voldemort said coming out from behind a tree. I gasped when I realized he didn't have a hood covering his face. He was disgusting to look at, he looked like he had died about twenty times and was brought back to life. I put the sword in front of my body and he let out a cackle "You think _that's _going to stop me?" he let out another cackle. I swung the sword at him but he bent backwards narrowly escaping the sharp sword. He stood upright and lunged at me, I ducked out of the way and when he was bent forward behind me I kicked him down onto the ground. I stood in my fighting stance and waited for him to get back up. When he did I swung the sword at him and sliced open his shoulder. He put his hand up to his shoulder and then looked up at me. I went to swing the sword again but he grabbed it, even though it was cutting open his palms he still held on. When the end of the sword was facing me he pushed it into me which made me fall back. Once I landed on the ground he picked up the sword by the handle, but quickly regretted it when it made pain surge through his body. When the sword landed on the ground with a thud I picked it up and stood over him. I picked up his body this time without any struggle and threw him a few feet away so he was dazed. I did a flip and landed right in front of him.

"Why don't we settle the score" I said as he started to stand up "I mean you killed me once before, I think it's your turn" I swung the sword at his head and decapitated him. His headless body fell to his knees and then fell down spilling blood all over the grass. I tried to steady my breathing as I looked up at Harry and Hermione. They cautiously came over and Harry looked at Voldemort. Hermione looked like she was going to be sick but Harry on the other hand showed no type of illness or anything for that matter. He looked up at me and next thing I knew I was on the ground being hugged by Harry. "Ok lack of oxygen" I said and he got off of me. The clock tower chimed nine and Hermione looked at the odd looking watch.

"We have to go guys, before we can't get back to the present" she said and we all stood closer together. Time started going forward and a second later the world started to spin even faster. Professor Lupin looking as human as ever came over along with everyone else.

"How the heck did you do that?" Ron's voice cracked "Rayne was just dead" he looked in the distance "And where's V-Voldemort?"

"Long story Ron" Hermione let out a laugh

"Miss Morris?" Professor Lupin said coming up to me "Did the sword work?" he asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say that ol' Voldy won't be able to scratch his head anytime soon" I smiled. **It's over, it's all over. **The rest of the school year went by fast, probably because there was only four weeks left. We all sadly got on the train but not before I gave Professor Lupin a quick hug. "I'll see you in the new school year" I looked up at him and wiped the tears away from my cheek.

"Come on Rayne" Draco said standing near the door leading onto the train. I waved to Professor Lupin and walked over to Draco. I took one more look around and let out a sigh, there was no hint of evil anymore. I convinced Draco to sit in a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione but he wouldn't sit next to neither of them.

"So where are you guys going to stay?" Ron asked Draco and I

"Well Draco here, being the rich person he is offered to buy us a apartment" I squeezed his hand "We decided to move away from our homes, we're both not welcomed there" I cleared my throat "So Harry how does it feel going home without Voldemort around?" I let out an excited laugh "I can even say his name without any of you flinching". Harry looked at me with a smile on his face and looked down as Hermione's hand slipped under his.

:cries: Ok guys that's the end! Thanks for Chazza for always being my reviewer (except for this past one don't know why) and thanks to everyone else that has stopped by a few times to review! There could be a sequel, but I'm taking a break from Rayne goes to Hogwarts for a while. I should have a new story that I have just recently made up soon so keep checking my profile for the new story 


End file.
